


King Arthur

by Silverwoulf



Series: Kings journey [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Betting, Case Fic, Dinner dates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Greg is brilliant, I'm going to add tags later, M/M, Pining Greg, Pre-Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sexual Tension, Smut, but just over Sherlock, pre-Mystrade, rating went up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwoulf/pseuds/Silverwoulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg was having a bad day and it turns for the worse. Working on a case that nobody seems to get a grip on he is left with no other choice but to call Mycroft Holmes. The aftermath of what is going to happen leaving both men reeling and more than a bit... lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is barely a five

**Author's Note:**

> Non-betaed, non-Brit-picked. English isn't my first language, so please be kind but point mistakes out if you feel like it. 
> 
> I should be working on something else but Mystrade... I just can't leave these two alone.

This day couldn’t get any worse in the eyes of Greg Lestrade. The DI had been called to a crime scene on his day off at 6 am in the morning. Apparently every other man that could have handled the situation was tied up elsewhere. So he had dragged himself out of bed and to the scene.

It was a horrible view that greeted him upon entering the room the first victim had been murdered in. The murderer had undressed the woman by force and then he or she had tied her down. With precision that only an experienced pathologist could have she had been cut open and sewn back together. The same had been done to her husband and their two teenage daughters.  
Why this had been done to them was as of yet unclear but once the bodies were at Barts it would be only a matter of a few hours till they knew exactly what had been done to them. 

Greg walked through the house and looked around. Nothing had been touched otherwise. There weren’t even any signs of struggle. This alone was putting him further on edge. It had been clear from the look of the first victim that all four of them had been conscious while the murderer had cut into them. Still even tied down they hadn’t struggled.  
He looked at the framed pictures above the mantle. Startled he realised that it had been a family of five not four and the youngest member was missing. From the looks of it, it had been a baby boy. Fear crawled through him. Unless the baby had been somewhere else the murderer had taken him.

“Donovan!” he hollered.  
The woman came down to him looking cautious. She knew by now what this tone meant. Something was very wrong and they needed to move fast.  
“Find out if the son is placed somewhere. If not we have to assume that the murderer has taken him.”  
Donovan’s eyes widened and she moved away fast to place the required calls. Considering that it would take them quite a while to find out if the boy was somewhere safe they made sure that everyone knew what was possibly at stake. 

This meant that Greg had only one choice for what he needed to do next. With a sigh he took out his phone and dialled. After only two rings John Watson answered.  
“Dr. John Waston speaking.”  
“John it’s Greg. Listen, you and Sherlock need to come in on a crime scene. A family was murdered and the child is missing. It looks like he has been taken by the murderer.”  
“Is it a seven?” came Sherlocks inquiry from somewhere in the background.  
“From the looks of it, it might be even and eight or nine. Even if it is not we need to find that child and fast. It’s just a baby!”  
“We are coming.”  
Grateful Greg ended the call. He would need to take John out for a pint or two in the near future. Chanced were high if the man weren’t there Sherlock wouldn’t have come unless Greg gave out details. 

Fifteen minutes later they had everything tagged and the crime scenes ready for Sherlock Holmes. The second Anderson packed away the last of his equipment the man swanned into the house and demanded to see the victims.  
The view that greeted both of them was enough to halt even Sherlock. It was only a second before he swooped in on the body but Greg knew the man by now and he recognised little things like these.  
“The murderer has to be a pathologist. Maybe retired. The husband and the two daughters have been subjected to the same treatment all of them show no signs of struggle. Whoever attacked them got into the house without breaking in, tied them down one by one and cut them open while they were still alive. What is important right now is that we find the boy.”

John kneeled down next to the consulting detective and looked the body over. He nodded at Greg’s words.  
Silently Sherlock moved from one body to the next and then wandered into the living room. Like Greg he looked around and saw nothing that could give them a clue.  
“The babies room,” he said and moved away again.

The DI sighed and followed. They had looked there of course. It was the only place that was not pristine. There were things thrown around and baby clothing lay on the floor. It was what made his whole team fearful. An abducted child was never good and the cases tended to get messy in some way. The mess in the room considered it was clear that whoever the murderer was they didn’t know much about childcare. 

“The murderer didn’t leave any fingerprints?” asked John.  
Greg just shook his head. They had worked like a professional and had left no trace but the chaos in the baby’s room and the four bodies.  
“It must be someone that has some ties to the family. This had been personal and it probably had been about the child,” concluded Sherlock.  
“I had hoped you could give us more than what we already knew.”

He knew he was being harsh but cases like this got to him. Children being involved especially young ones. His was and he had tried long for a child of their own. Eventually she had been pregnant but lost the child two month before she should have been born. It was what started the end of their marriage. Lisa hadn’t been overly keen on a child but Greg had wanted one. Always had and some part of him was still mourning for the lost opportunity. He knew that Lisa and he would have had the divorce eventually too. A child would not have been able to prevent that from happening but at least something good would have come out of it. 

Sherlock and John drove to Barts so the consultant could look for more details and Greg settled back into his office to go over the reports. He had sent for a full background check, had made sure that the extended family was informed and had asked them to London for questioning. The parents of the wife would have to be visited and he had sent Donovan and one of their new Constable over to them. He was spreading his people out everywhere so they could find the boy as fast as possible. Neighbours were questioned and Greg had applied for the CCTV tapes in the area. 

After two hours of placing his people where he needed them Greg walked into the morgue to find Molly and John talking with each other while Sherlock was frowning at a microscope.  
“Anything from the autopsy?” asked Greg.  
Molly looked a bit guilty as she jumped. Nobody had realised that he had walked into the room. With a frown the DI waited for an answer.

“Their hearts had been cut out. They are missing and so is the liver from the oldest daughter.”  
So the murderer was harvesting organs. Considering that they had taken the baby it couldn’t be all.  
“As only the one liver is missing they have been target specifically,” said John.  
Greg nodded and called his DCI. They needed to find out if there was someone waiting for a liver transplant that matched the daughters liver.  
“Can you send the details to Sanders?” he asked Molly.  
The young woman nodded and moved to do as asked.

“This is barely a five,” murmured Sherlock.  
The frown was still in place but Greg didn’t know if it was because of the case or whatever he had underneath the microscope. Chances were that it was something completely unrelated. The man really had no tact and didn’t care one bit that they still had a child missing. Greg felt his temper rise so he took a deep breath and turned from the infuriating man. 

It was past lunchtime when Donovan called him.  
“The parents say that the husband had a brother who was a pathologist. Nobody knows where he is now.”  
That didn’t bode well for them.  
“Tell them that there is a chance that the man will call for a ransom or something. There has to be a reason why he took the child alive.”

Sherlock was right this case was relative easy if they just had any clue as to where the murderer had disappeared too. They had placed a bolo for the child and the murderer. Amongst the belongings of the family had been a photograph of the estranged brother. If everything worked in their favour now they could find the man soon.

Of course nothing worked as they hoped. The man and child stayed missing when night rolled around. Greg had sent his team home. They would need their strength tomorrow. He on the other hand stayed. Sleep wouldn’t come anyway so he could use the time and finish the paperwork ahead of time. It would be a change of pace if he wouldn’t have to spend the next day after a murder filing paperwork.


	2. Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dead people. Nobody has a clue.

It turned out that Sherlock and he had been wrong. Very wrong. The brother had been found with his family living in Spain. After fallout with his brother he had fled the country and started anew.   
This left them with an unknown person that had killed four people, took their organs and abducted a small child. 

Greg and his team worked relentlessly to find out who was responsible but after three days of nothing frustration was getting high. Then, as if the last days hadn’t been bad for his team, another family was hit.   
Husband and wife dead, the eldest son dead also and the youngest, also a boy, abducted. Everything was identical to the last murder. Their hearts had been taken in the same fashion as before. This time though the son’s left kidney had been taken and the youngest’ room looked more passable. No fingerprints or footage of anything suspicious. The families didn’t know anything either. Everything pointed to a family member like the time before but this time both parents didn’t have siblings or any family to speak of really. 

Of course the press got wind of this case and they were already ripping the NSY apart. Greg got called into the office of the chief superintendent who gave him a speech about how they needed to close this case fast. Simply nodding along to the words he had heard far too often he agreed and left.   
He didn’t need to tell his team to work harder, they were already pushing it.   
Donovan had stuck around with him after day two. By now most of his people were hell bent on solving this case and catching the murderer. 

Looking into the list for needed transplant organs hadn’t brought anything to light. The taken organs while needed didn’t fit anyone on said list. At least not in the UK and somehow it was a far stretch that these organs were meant to be shipped or flown out. None the less they had people looking into it.   
Even Sherlock, after calling them all ‘bloody idiots’, was left clueless and wasn’t that something. John was seconds from moving out of 221B because the consulting detective was crawling up the walls with anger and frustration.   
Some part of Greg should be gleeful about how Sherlock was feeling but he knew this kind of frustration all too well. The only thing they were truly left with was waiting till the murderer made a mistake. Something they couldn’t afford as they had no clue when this would happen. 

The next murder happened five days after the second. Again a family was killed, their hearts taken. The eldest daughter was left also without her right kidney and the youngest girl had been taken.   
Everything looked as if the murderer was a younger sibling. At least everyone involved hoped that it was a clue but as they had nothing else to go on it wasn’t helpful.   
Dimmock had been clued in and now Greg and he worked together. Both their teams got on well and worked good together. Still it didn’t help.

“Whoever is doing this knows how to hide their tracks really well,” murmured Dimmock.  
Greg sighed, they had been going over these facts so often that they were starting to bore him. With the liver, and both kidneys missing there were still a lot of organs left the murderer could take from the oldest sibling. As it didn’t seem that they were sold somewhere on the black-market they could only assume that the murderer took them and the hearts for his own reasons. Maybe some sick fetish or something personal all together. 

“What I find curious is that this person knows where every single CCTV in the area they hit is. They are avoiding them completely,” said Greg frustrated.  
He threw his pen onto his table and leaned back in his chair. Dimmock just looked at him and raked a hand through his hair.   
“What if this person works for… you know…”  
Greg blinked. That was a possibility but one he didn’t even want to truly consider. An insane lunatic working for the secret service. Sighing he nodded and stood to stretch.   
“I think I have to make a call, would you mind?”  
Dimmock looked at him confused but after a moment he got what Greg had meant and left.

Alone again in his office Greg sighed and placed a call to one Mycroft Holmes. It rang three times and his PA picked up.  
“Detective Inspector Lestrade what can I do for you?”  
“I need to speak with Mr. Holmes if possible.”  
“Sadly he is tied up and won’t be reachable in the near future.”  
Groaning Greg dragged his hand through his silvering hair. Looking down at his feet he took a deep breath.   
“Look, there is a mass murderer on the loose and they know how to avoid every single CCTV camera. We have nothing to go on. Even Sherlock isn’t finding anything.”  
There was a pause on the other side.  
“I will look into it detective inspector.”  
“Thank you,” breathed Greg out in relieve.

Anthea ended the call without another word. Feeling slightly better Greg pocked his phone and walked out the door only to nearly ploughed Dimmock over. Frowning at the younger man he inclined his head and walked passed him. He got the meaning and followed.  
Outside Greg leaned back against the wall and lit a cigarette. He had stopped smoking but this case was stressful enough for him to pic the bad habit back up. 

“Called in. They are going to look into it.”  
“Surprised that they haven’t done so already.”  
Greg lifted an eyebrow but had to agree. He was sure if the older Holmes brother hadn’t been tied up with something else he would have already looked into it. It was bothering the younger quite a lot and Mycroft Holmes did worry about his younger brother. He hoped that Sherlock stayed drug free through all of this. At least he had John at his side to make sure of it.

The next family that ended up dead was a high profile family; some politician of some sort, his wife, a boy who lost his spleen, another boy and an abducted daughter. With someone in politics killed the pressure was getting worse. Not just from higher up but also the public. The press were calling them incompetent and lazy, incapable of catching a simple murderer. A murderer they had by now dubbed the ‘Heartbreaker’.   
After another ridiculous press conference Greg stood by his care. He hadn’t slept well before this whole mess had started but now he was running on coffee and cigarettes only. Dropping his head onto the hood his car he closed his burning eyes to give them some rest. 

Looking up and around, he saw a black unmarked car driving across the car park. Greg knew what this meant. They had found something out. Relieve flooded him for a short moment but then worry wormed its way up. What if it was bad, what if Dimmock had been right? Biting his lip he waited for the car to come to a stop next to him. The backdoor opened and a man stood from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do tell me what you think.   
> I want to make this a chapter every Friday. Sadly with the bad internet connection I have here that wasn't possible until now. My apologies. Next week should be on time again.


	3. Tired men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very happy New Year to all of you lovely, wonderful people.  
> I hope you have a wonderful 2016 and what a way to start if off than with Mystrade.
> 
> As always. Not Brit-picked, no beta around, English isn't my first language (German is) but mistakes can be pointed out as I want to improve my written English.

His bleary eyes focused on the form of Mycroft Holmes. But unlike usual the man looked pale and rumpled. There were bags underneath his tired eyes and his hair was a mess. Shocked at the way the man showed up Greg fumbled for something to say.   
“I have been informed that you requested our help. I am saddened to inform you that DI Dimmock and your suspicion was valid.”  
Inclining his head towards his black car the man turned and walked away. Greg followed him worrying all the way. It had to be something big if Mycroft Holmes himself came to inform him. Especially looking like this. Whatever he had been doing must have been stressful and hard work. 

The government man got into the car first followed by Greg. They settled into the leather seats and sat in tense silence. Greg didn't know what to say so he kept his mouth shut. After the first two meetings, if you were inclined to call them that, he had learned that one Mycroft Holmes preferred silence over inane chatter. So he kept his silence and only spoke what was needed no matter how much he wanted to ask the man how he felt. It wasn't the first time Greg saw fatigue on the man but never to this extend.   
Eventually Holmes grabbed a folder and handed it over to his companion.   
"The woman you are looking for is a member of MI6. As of now her whereabouts are unknown but a whole team has been sent out to look for her. Considering whom she has been working for we would like for the metropolitan police to keep at it as if nothing new has come forth."

Greg bristled at the other man's words. He wanted them to play stupid even more no matter how much they all were suffering because of this case. It was logical that the metropolitan police wasn't able to catch a woman like that. She was trained to avoid detection at all costs.   
It was bad enough that they had no chance but she was good enough for Sherlock. Whoever she was it was probably a bigger problem for the security services. They had a rouge agent on the run. It could be the explanation for the way Mycroft Holmes had looked; overworked, tired, stressed, and absolutely done with the world and all its problems. 

"No matter what you could offer me and my team I am not going to play along with your games."  
Mycroft sighed and took the folder from the inspector's outstretched hand. He knew he should have worded it different. The signs were clear. London wanted the Heartbreaker caught but the police was out of their depths. Something which was to be desired on usual circumstances but these weren't those. Agent Basalt had been a good agent. She had been efficient and always concluded her missions to perfection. Sadly this also seemed to be the case now.   
They had lost contact with her after she had been debriefed from her last mission. Nothing had indicated that she was going to break. At this point in time even they did not know what had pushed her over the edge. Usually this showed with the agents killing themselves. Basalt had become one of the few that took their anger, frustration, and fear out on others. Even when this happened the victims most often were family members of the agent. This time she bypassed her family, a wife with two daughters, and murdered amongst civilians. 

Mycroft closed his eyes and dropped his head back onto the seat. After going from one meeting to the next, flying from Heathrow to Washington DC and back. After that he needed to leave the country for Brussels. Coming back only to find out that MI6 had lost an agent and she was killing civilians. He was feeling the last few weeks in his bones. What he didn't need was the distrust and worse the ire of one Gregory Lestrade. The man was a good man. He trusted him with Sherlock and furthermore with delicate information. Mycroft would never have shared anything with him if he couldn't trust him. The thing was that he didn't know how to prove it to the detective inspector. 

Greg eyed the man beside him. Something in him wanted to give in and accept whatever had to offer just so he could take some weight off his shoulders. At the same time he wanted to keep his honour and pride intact. He was getting enough battering with Sherlock so he didn't need the elder brother to add to it. Maybe they didn't know who the woman was but they would be able to find a way. Still seeing him like this was unsettling.   
"Listen. I know how much depends on the public not knowing but we cannot play stupid while you solve this case without the public ever knowing about it. They need something and so do we."  
"Are you telling me that if the public and police get some conclusion to this case you would be willing to do as I ask?"  
"Yes, but only if I am aware of everything that is going on."  
"That would be acceptable if you would join me for dinner."

Greg sputtered. Was this an underhand Holmesian way of asking him out on a date? It seemed like it. He didn't know what to make of this. One part was scared of drawing the powerful man's attention the other part was delighted and pleased by it.   
"Only when you are paying."

A small smile flitted over the tired face as the blue eyes looked at him out of their corner. It was only a brief show of how much the government man adored this game. The slight flirting that was happening was refreshing.   
"That will be more than acceptable detective inspector."

They settled back into contemplating silence. Eventually the car stopped. Mycroft turned to the DI.  
"I would like to ask of you to join me tonight."  
Greg blinked at the request. He was starving and the last couple of days he had lived off of cheap takeout. So dinner with the elder Holmes, which would be glorious, sounded wonderful. A bit of guilt ate at him because he was leaving his people on their own but Donovan and Dimmock had told him more than once that he needed to take care of himself. 

"Yes thanks."  
They got out of the car when the driver opened the door. Greg looked around and found himself in front of Londons best Steakhouse. The idea of eating there had him salivating already. He threw a grateful look at his companion but realised how unfitted he was to eat there.  
Day old stubble, a wrinkled shirt that had a few stains on its front, no tie, and only jeans was all he had to show. Mycroft on the other hand even though it was oblivious that he was overworked looked pristine. His suit was bespoke and fit his slender body perfectly. 

"You look fine Gregory. Nobody has the right to claim otherwise."  
Greg flushed red with the compliment. If he hadn't heard both brothers repeat the phrase 'Caring isn't an advantage' he would have believed that Mycroft was flirting with him. There was a way to make sure that his instincts weren't lying to him.  
"That is hard to believe standing next to you Mr. Holmes."  
Mycroft smiled at the DI and took the first step towards the doors. They stepped inside and were guided to a secluded table. Nobody seemed to be bothered by Greg's rumpled appearance. 

Sitting down they were shown a bottle of wine which Mycroft tested and approved. Confused Greg looked around as the waiter left without handing them menus.   
"I took the liberty of ordering beforehand."  
Greg gave a harsh breath out of his nose. Of course the man had believed that Greg would agree. He had probably deduced their whole discussion before it even happened. Greg knew that Mycroft was even better at it than Sherlock. 

Instead of telling the younger man off for his assumption he took his glass and sipped the rich red wine. It tasted as rich as it looked so Greg took a slightly bigger sip.  
"Well if you know your steak as good as you seem to know your wine I won't complain about not being able to make my own decision."  
"I apologise detective inspector. I believed that it would be preferable for both of us when we didn't need to wait too long for our food."  
Again the man won out with unbeatable logic. It truly was no wonder that everyone bowed to the man. He always seemed to be able to think ten steps ahead of everyone else and keep every possible outcome in mind. It was a brilliant gift and one that Mycroft used for the better of the world unlike his younger brother. There was also something to it that drew Greg in. Not only Greg when he thought about Dr John Watson and how the man always gravitated around the younger Holmes. 

Greg leaned back and regarded the man before him. If he looked past the cool and tired exterior he could see a wold wary man who carried some deep hidden hope with himself.   
Taking a shuddering breath Greg realised that maybe the government man had an ulterior motive in taking him out like this. The DI wasn't sure what he could offer the man but there had to be something. It couldn't be just simple sex as something like this could be achieved without dinner dates. At the idea of sex with Mycroft Holmes heat crept up his neck and a blush blossomed on his cheeks. He was pretty sure that the elder Holmes was able to apply his brilliant mind quite extraordinary in bed.  
There was creeping the same blush up Mycroft's face a moment later and Greg knew that the other man had deduced his train of thought.

They sat there starring at one another till the waiter reappeared with their starters. In front of Greg sat a smoked salmon with bread while Mycroft looked at a plate of Ricotta Dumplings. The food looked stunning and delicious. Greg took his fork and bit into his bread. A moan tore from his throat as the flavour exploded in his mouth. If the starter was already this good he didn't want to consider the main course. 

Looking up from his food he came upon the wide eyes of his companion. Mycroft was frozen in mid-bite his fork still in hand and only a bit from his mouth. Greg flushed bright red. It was ridiculous as they both behaved like blushing schoolgirls on their first date. It wasn't his first date. He had dated quite a lot before he met his ex-wife. After the divorce on the other hand he hadn't gotten back to it. Everything that had happened especially the cheating had hurt to much as that he was willing to trust somebody again.   
But if Mycroft was doing this with the hope of dating him he wasn't so sure that he would deny him this. For one thing he was sure that Mycroft wasn't somebody that would even consider the idea of infidelity and he would understand the horrible hours he had to put in at work. All of this though was what ifs. He had no idea if the elder brother was actually considering them or if this wasn't some strange underhand way of getting his way.


	4. A bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always. Not Brit-picked, no beta around, English isn't my first language (German is) but mistakes can be pointed out as I want to improve my written English.
> 
> Oh and did everyone see the special? Wasn't it brilliant? I loved it.

They pulled through their starters without further embarrassments sipping the rich wine in-between bites. This was only achieved because the y avoided looking at one another further. Always just catching glimpses out of the corner of their eyes. It was truly getting ridiculous.  
Greg sighed and righted himself as he laid his fork on the platter at last. His eyes wandered over the others face. He still looked tired and tense. That was not something the DI was happy to see on someone he was out with no matter what this actually was.

“We are being stupid,” did he murmur and took another sip.  
At this rate they would go through the first bottle before main course arrived. Greg was sure that he would end up drunk at this rate.   
Mycroft slowly looked up and smiled slightly. They were both thinking the same thing and this was a good example of how stupid they were being.   
“It seems this way my apologies detective inspector.”  
“It’s Greg.”  
“Very well Gregory but only when you are going to call me Mycroft. I think after everything that we have been through with Sherlock it is the least.”

Greg grinned at the other man. Some tension between them had eased up and being now on first name basis with one another was bringing relieve to him. The man had called him by his name before but had never extended the invitation for himself. Somehow it felt as if Greg had made a big step there.   
“I never thank you for what you did for Sherlock. Something I truly regret Gregory. It is not often that I am grateful for something but what you have done… I will never be able to repay you for it.”  
Mycroft’s voice had taken a soft nuance and his eyes were sincere. Greg could see his right hand twitch and for a moment he hoped that the man would grab his hand. What had halted that movement though was the arrival of their main course.

The DI looked at his plate which was home to one stunning fillet and a lobster. Stunned he looked at his host and saw a pleased smirk on the thin lips. Grinning in return Greg picked up his silverware again and cut a delicate piece of the meat. It was perfectly grilled and with the first bite his eyes fluttered close. Remembering what happened with the starter he held back on the pleased groan but the pleasure must have been written all over his face.   
“I take it that my choice was a good one?”  
Of course he had to make sure that Greg was aware of what a perfect idea it was to dine out with him and let him make all the decisions.   
“I’m not going to complain but next time I’m taking you out, clear?”

Surprise, confusion, and hope filtered over the face of Mycroft Holmes. It was clear that he had not expected this. Greg smiled as he realised that he had caught this brilliant man unaware. The government man had not read his thoughts. Either he was getting better at hiding what he was thinking from the Holmes brothers or the other man truly was tired out of his mind. It was probably the latter and wasn’t that a scary thought?  
“Well than I will have to look forward to it.”  
Mycroft chuckled and cut a perfect piece of his steak. They both ate in silence exchanging not so subtle looks now.   
This evening really seemed to go where Greg wanted it to go. If they kept this up and Mycroft was willing chances were high that they’d end up at one of their places. A shudder of excitement ran down his spine and Greg was sure that the other had seen it because his smile got even more lurid.   
The DI took a shuddering breath at that and forced his eyes at his steak. If they kept this up he would not be able to leave any time soon. Who would have thought that Mycroft Holmes of all people would have such an effect on him?

“Do we want to bet on how long it will take your brother to figure out that we went out together?” it wasn’t that he bet on things often. Actually he rarely did so but on a situation like this with a man like that why shouldn’t he.   
Mycroft laughed at this actually. It was a deep belly laugh that he ended in a chuckle. The man had a beautiful and warm laugh and Greg planned to make him laugh more often. With every moment he made the man smile or even laugh he seemed to take some of the tension of the man. Holmes looked far more relaxed by now.   
“I believe it would need him to see us both in a room unless you plan on giving him clues,” came the reply.   
“Oh no, where is the fun in that? He has to do it all himself.”  
“I do hope to be in the room when he does come to the conclusion.”  
They both laughed a bit as they considered what the youngest Holmes would look like upon realisation. The frown that would adore his face beforehand, the orgasmic look he got when he figured something out, the look of shock when his brain caught up completely.   
“So how long once he sees us together?”

Mycroft contemplated the wager. Considering that it was about him there was a big chance that his brother subconsciously wasn’t willing to come to the conclusion but he was so ever aware of the things that happened in Gregory’s life. No matter how much Sherlock denied the care he carried in his heart for the older man he did care deeply.   
“I would say it will take him a good ten minutes.”  
Greg lifted his eyebrows and leaned back in his chair.   
“Now we have to put up some stakes!”  
The government man leaned back too and regarded the other. Stakes would make this whole endeavour so much more interesting.  
“What do you have in mind Gregory?”

Greg thought about it. He could ask for something simple or try his hand at something daring. If he considered how things were going he was contemplating the latter. But what could he ask the man for?   
“I’d like to say that he will realise it within 5 minutes and when I win you will take me out for Theatre and dinner afterwards.”  
“When, dear Greogry?” chuckled Mycroft “very well. Should I win on the other hand you will join me for this horrid gala I have to attend in two weeks.”  
No matter the outcome Greg would win a date out of Mycroft. He felt as if he was getting the most out of it but the other had offered. Then a thought hit him.  
“I’m not sure if I have the suit for something like that to tell the truth. So really, I’d better win for the sake of both of us.”

Mycroft looked at the other and had to agree. He had seen the man’s best suit and while it was enough for court it would not be appreciated at the gala. Wasn’t Gregory a lucky man even if he would lose?   
“Do not worry about it. Should I win be assured that you will gain a new suit for the gala.”  
“But… I…” Greg stammered.   
“Rest assured that I will make all the arrangements for it. It is I that will take you to this horrendous thing and thus the least I can do.”  
“You would have won the bet.”  
“True but I would not be able to take you with me otherwise.”  
“You really want to take me with you, don’t you,” concluded Greg with a grin, “You could just have asked you know.”

The government man seemed to halt again at his words. Greg really seemed to be able to throw the man off kilter. Somehow this felt great to him. A bit of balm to his so often mistreated soul and ego.   
“Well then I should consider changing my stake shouldn’t I if you are joining me one way or another.”   
There was that flirty smile again on the thin lips and Greg returned it. They were really flirting with each other. It was crazy and when people would have told him this at some point before he would have called them insane.   
“How about the next time we need to take a case of your hands you do so without complaint?”

Now that was unfair. He hated it when the government strolled into the Yard and demanded everything they had worked really hard for to be handed over to them. Of course they all knew that they had no chance but to do so but that did not mean that they did as they were told. He had more than once yelled at the people taking everything, so had Gregson and Hopkins. It felt to them that they were at least trying. 

“Fine. Next time I will just sit there and do as I am told. God everyone will know that something is going on.”  
“You can just tell them that the government is fucking you.”  
Greg sputtered and grabbed his napkin to map at his mouth. He had just barely been able to keep himself from spraying the wine all over the table.   
Dear god where had that come from? The word alone was something he had never expected the other to ever utter but like this in the context of their date, this truly was a date, was even worse. Well at least if he wouldn’t be completely down with the idea. Now he had just to make sure that the other knew that he wasn’t alone in this.

“Oh I am sure that the government would like that.”  
“I can assure you it would very much like that.”  
This time Mycroft placed his hand upon Greg’s and brushed his thumb over his knuckles. Greg lifted his fingers and they laced their hands together. Now it was official he had been asked out on a bloody date by Mycroft Holmes himself. There was no other agenda as far as he could see. The stunning, brilliant man in front of him had only wanted his company.

“This is more than I had hoped for Gregory,” whispered Mycroft.  
“Yeah, never would have guessed.”  
“If you want to end this…”  
How could this wonderful human being sound so insecure? There was no chance in hell that he would not be interested. He actually had thought that his behaviour was rather oblivious.   
“No. No, no, no there is no chance. I have never considered it before. You know, you and me, us. But now that I’ve got a taste…” he left his sentence unfinished.

Mycroft’s eyes flickered over his face and he relaxed a bit further. Greg knew when to be an open book and when not. This was a moment to carry his feelings on his shirt sleeves. He wanted the other to know what he wanted. Them and not just one night. That brought a new shiver of anticipation to him and he didn’t even try to hide it. The idea of Mycroft taking him to bed was still an exciting one and he hoped that this night had that in store for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you leave a comment please be aware that I only speak German and English and sadly all other languages won't be understood by me.


	5. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always. Not Brit-picked, no beta around, English isn't my first language (German is) but mistakes can be pointed out as I want to improve my written English.
> 
> A bit shorter than you are used to, I apologise.

They settled on a piece of chocolate cake. Greg grinned as he asked their waiter for just one plate. He didn’t know if his plan would work but all things considered he hoped for the best.   
The cake was a dream; soft, slightly moist and only mildly sweet even though he seemed to be made out of pure chocolate. He moved the plate into the middle and smiled at the other man. Holding his eyes he took the first bite and dragged the fork from his lips oh so slowly.   
Sherlock told him every time he had the chance that he wasn’t observing just simply seeing. Little did the consulting detective know. He was observing and he saw the dilating of Mycroft Holmes’ pupils. 

“It’s really good, have a piece.”  
He tried to apply as much nonchalance as he could but it was hard while being stared at like this. The blue eyes were unwavering. Greg tried to look away but he was captured by them and instantly knew that the tables were about to be turned on him. Without taking his eyes of him Mycroft picked up his fork and repeated what Greg just had done.   
Greg gulped. The view that was presented to him was more erotic than he had guessed. Shifting a bit he knew that he was blushing beet red. There was just something in seeing this cool, collected man doing this. Mycroft knew what he was doing and did it intentionally. 

Greg’s eyes flickered from the blue gaze to the lips that still held the tips of the fork barely between them. There was a fine ring of chocolate on the thin lips and Greg was fighting down every impulse to lean over and either brush or like it away. Instead Mycroft licked over them as he took the fork out of his mouth completely. The DI wasn’t sure if that slow drag of tongue wasn’t worse.   
He looked back into the eyes of the other and his resolve dissolved. Why had he never truly realised how stunning this man in front of him was? How could he have just now seen what was always there? He had been attracted to Mycroft Holmes long before he had admitted it to himself. 

The government man payed the bill, and with a sly smirk rose from his chair. There was grace in his movements and Greg scrambled to keep up with him.  
“We will drop you off at your flat detective inspector. Unless you have another destination in your mind of course.”  
There, back again, was the cold British Government. Greg had come into contact with the Ice Man a few times and somehow it sat wrong with him after the date they just had.  
“Yeah, thought I would join you for a cuppa at your place but if you want me to get out of your hair now, just drop me off where ever.”  
He wouldn’t like to admit it but he had hoped for more. Bloody hell they had practically had eye sex over that slice of cake back there. What happened between that moment and now that he was talking to the Ice Man again? 

Mycroft just walked to the waiting car and held the door open for the DI. He followed him inside and let his mask drop again.  
“We have been watched the moment we stepped out of the restaurant. I do apologise for my behaviour just now. It is not what I had intended I assure you.”  
Greg whipped his head around and stared at the other. He had not only gotten an apology out of the man but he had given the reason for his behaviour freely. It was surprising, nice and very concerning.  
“You are being followed?”  
“Yes, and we are unable to discern by whom. I do hope not to put you in any danger with this.”  
“Don’t worry about me. You are the one in constant danger.”  
“I always am Gregory.”

This admission was said so quiet that Greg nearly missed it. He saw again how tired the other was. Without thinking he placed his hand above Mycroft’s. The man opened his eyes again and looked at their joined hands. With a small smile he interlaced their fingers and let his head drop back against the seat.   
They stayed like this for the whole drive. Greg wasn’t sure if Mycroft was still awake or if he had dropped off to sleep. 

Eventually they stopped and the blue eyes fluttered open again. They stepped out and Greg looked around. Next to the black unmarked car stood an Aston Martin. Shocked Greg walked around the car and threw a look inside. It was a stunning beauty, sleek and silver.  
“That yours?”  
All Mycroft gave in response was a confirming hum. He slowly walked to the double door on the side. Greg frowned but followed him. They walked through the reception hall into the kitchen. There Mycroft took out two glasses and poured them each a glass of red wine. This time Greg wasn’t perturbed by the fact that Holmes did everything without asking first. Something was off with the man and he felt it was better to let him do his thing. 

He was handed his glass and for a moment Mycroft’s long fingers stayed over his before he walked away. Greg inclined his head as he watched the younger man. Something was really off about it and it wasn’t sitting well with him. Eventually he followed him, not giving his grand surrounding much thought, found him on a settee.   
With a small sigh Greg placed his glass on a side table. He wasn’t sure about what to do but he was never sure with anything when it came to the Holmes brothers. They were so enigmatic, charismatic people that they confused and drew people in.   
Slowly he placed his hands on the other’s shoulders. When all he got was another hum he pressed his thumbs lightly into the tense muscles. Mycroft drew a shuddering breath and placed his glass on the table in front of him. Taking that as his cue to continue Greg started a light massage.   
Frowning he tugged at the jacked until the other understood what he wanted. Silence lay between them but Greg understood that that was exactly what Mycroft needed. Someone to be there but not say a word. Understanding and companionship. He was more than willing to give this to the man.   
A slight smile spread across his face as Mycroft took not only his jacked but also his waistcoat off. With less clothing hindering him Greg put all his effort into loosening the tight knots under his hands. If he got a few grateful groans in return he wasn’t one to complain about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cake: http://www.chowstatic.com/blog-media/2015/01/1.jpg  
> The car: http://media.luxusautos.welt.de/wlg-luxus-auto/images/2012/07/Aston-Martin-Vanquish-01.jpg  
> The house: http://www.harrodsestates.com/property/sales/KNI150160/springfield-road-st-johns-wood-nw8
> 
> And yes the titel was choosen in honour of Alan Rickman whom we lost yesterday. Hopefully 2016 will not continue in this regard any longer.


	6. Little facts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always. Not Brit-picked, no beta around, English isn't my first language (German is) but mistakes can be pointed out as I want to improve my written English.

Mycroft had his head tipped forward presenting Greg with the long line of his neck and the slight curve of his back. The cop kneaded the muscle underneath his hands and brushed his fingers through the soft hair. He could glimpse a quite a few freckles on the pale skin. Delighted by the find he dipped his fingers underneath the collar.   
Mycroft shuddered slightly but did not react further to what Greg was doing. Grinning broader Greg brushed his hands to his chest and opened the first two buttons. Being able to reach more of the freckled skin he pressed his thumbs to the skin.  
“Gregory,” sighed Mycroft.  
Smiling slightly Greg leaned forward and brushed his lips to his neck.  
“Yeah?”

Without warning the government man turned around, took hold of the detective’s neck and pulled him down. He slammed their lips together. Groaning Greg leaned over the back of the settee, curling his fingers into the fabric he dragged his tongue over Mycroft’s lips. Parting to draw a breath they gazed at one another.   
“You have amazing blue eyes you know that right,” murmured Greg.  
He lifted his hands and softly brushed his fingers over the other’s face. His thumbs hovered far longer over the thin lips.   
Mycroft drew a bit back but never broke eye contact.   
“Come here.”  
Smiling Greg did as told and walked around the settee. Standing between the long legs he bent down and curled his hands again in soft hair. He dragged his fingernails through the fine hairs at the nape of his neck. Sighing Mycroft leaned into the kiss.

For a moment Greg wondered about what was happening. They had flirted and implied heavily over dinner but this was going rather fast. That thought went out of the window the moment Mycroft brushed his tongue over his lips. Moaning he opened his mouth.   
The kiss was slow, both men exploring each other’s mouths without any hurry. Every time they parted they moved back together. Their hands moved from hair, over their necks, arms never really settling anywhere.   
“Mycroft,” said Greg between kisses not willing to take his lips of the other.  
“Mhhh, yes?”  
“You are vibrating.”

Groaning Mycroft placed one last drawn out kiss on the soft lips before him. With regret in his eyes he drew back and answered his phone. Not saying a word he stood up and walked a few paces towards the patio windows.   
Sighing Greg leaned back, and reached for his glass. Stretching a bit to reach it he looked at the other man. It was something else to see him dressed down like that. If he looked just right at him he could see a few ginger chest hairs poking out of the opened shirt.   
Taking a sip he grinned. He had done that, had gotten underneath the armour of the Ice Man. Who would have thought that a lowly Detective Inspector like him would be the one to strip him down to the very basics? It was a nice feeling. 

He had drained his glass completely by the time that Mycroft put his phone away and walked back to him. Looking tired again he sat down close to the cop and brushed his finger through his hair.   
“My apologies.”  
“It’s alright. I know how work can be sometimes.”  
“Thank you for being so understanding. I seem to be not the very best at this.”  
Greg smiled and leaned forward. Their lips were just inches from each other but he was letting Mycroft decide what to do. Just seconds later they joined in a slow kiss again. It was wonderful kissing him like this. 

After a while they sat together going through the bottle of wine. Greg sat leaned into Mycroft’s side, his feet up on the settee curled slightly to his body while the government man had one arm around his shoulders and his legs stretched out in front of himself. It was easy to sit like this, not talking to one another just being there.   
At some point Greg felt a pressure on his head and soft breath ghosting through his hair. Smiling he turned slightly to look at the younger man. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mycroft sleeping, his head had dropped onto his own.  
Unwilling to wake him Greg stayed where he was and let the man rest. Holmes had looked worn out and the idea that he trusted him enough to fall asleep like this was phenomenal to him. 

For a man like Mycroft Holmes it must be a rare occasion to be willing to be seen as anything but strong, in control and powerful and that was what he had given. The Ice Man had brought down every wall and had let the DI see. Not only that but he had simply dropped off to sleep like this with Greg happily curled into his side.   
With a shuddering breath Greg realised that this was something he hadn’t had in a long time and he had missed it. The simple understanding and the chance to fall asleep next to someone sharing their body warmth. 

Pushing the wine glass further from himself he settled farther into the lean frame besides him. Closing his eyes he let the warm feelings brush over him. This was far more than he had believed possible. Half way through dinner he had thought that this evening would end in sex but it hadn’t. They had kissed and initially there had been the intention for sex but this was better. He slowly dragged his fingers over the fine fabric of Mycroft’s trousers. This man was such a mystery but somehow he had chosen him to trust. Greg knew he had the man’s trust from the day he had refused his money to spy on Sherlock but never to this extend. It might have happened over the years that he had cared for the younger Holmes brother. All the hours he had spent besides Sherlock after he had found him or when Mycroft had called him for help. 

Mycroft twitched besides him as he lightly brushed his fingers over his knee. Ticklish there then Greg smiled and filed that information away. He would never use it but it was nice to know these things about him. Little facts that nobody else knew. The DI hoped that he had the chance to gain more of these facts in the future. There was a chance that all of this happened because Mycroft was dead tired and had no control over his behaviour anymore. This at least happened to him when he had worked himself into the ground. He had made decisions that he would never have made otherwise. Most of the time those hadn’t been for the best. Even if this evening happened to be a onetime thing he would enjoy it for as long as he could.   
He eventually fell asleep too.


	7. Shutting down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wake up. Fluff, so much fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-betaed, non-Brit-picked. English isn't my first language, so please be kind but point mistakes out if you feel like it.

He drifted slower to a wakeful state than usual. The first thing he realised was the weight on top of him, the warmth and the light snoring to his right. Blinking his eyes open Mycroft looked down at the silver streaked head of DI Gregory Lestrade. For a second his mind fumbled to find the reason for their current entanglement but then it fit every little detail back together.   
The rather delightful dinner as compensation for the bother he was being to him again. Something that was meant to be just compensation but had turned out to be so much more. They had heavily flirted and everything had pointed to them ending up in bed together. Groaning internally at the thought that he had fallen asleep before anything truly could have happened. He was sure that a chance like this would never present itself to him.   
Still no matter how this endeavour would end the government man planned to make the most out of it. Hesitant he brushed his fingers through the surprisingly soft hair. Gregory snuffled for a moment and pressed himself further into his frame. Their legs were entangled and the DI sleeping half on top of Mycroft with his head on his chest and the right arm stretched over his belly. 

Mycroft usually did not keep his company over for the night. He hated the awkward mornings afterwards and the complications that could come with something like that but with Gregory he did not feel the need to push the other man away.   
After everything they had gone through together he knew how trustworthy the cop was. Apparently trustworthy enough to drop every wall and fall asleep next to him. It was a shocking revelation to him but not entirely unwelcome. How long had he been on his own, believing that he wasn’t lonely and did not need company? Here he was now hoping beyond reason that the DI would stay and would consider a second date. This time both of them in the knowledge that it was meant to be a date and not just a cheap way to get Lestrade to cooperate. 

Sighing he went through his plans for the day. There was a meeting with the Prime Minister he could not get out of and a conference with both MI5 and MI6 about the rogue agent. They still had no clue why she turned rogue and were no closer to getting her. She was good and apparently good enough to evade even detection by the secret service. They had known about her for a while now but had only felt to inform him after he had placed his inquiry. Now of course that he was in the picture they were willing to give him full reign and delegate every responsibility onto him. It was sickening how useless they were sometimes and how much the people in power were dependent on him.   
The paperwork, video feeds, reports and data he would have to go through for the case of agent Basalt was enormous and even he did not know if he would be able to do it in just one day. It was essential that they got hold of her as soon as possible. If knowledge became public that she was one of theirs the outcry of the public would be horrifying. Rightfully so he had to admit.

“Do you ever shut down?” mumbled a sleep rough voice to his right.  
“Never Gregory.”  
“Considering how much Sherlock is struggling with his mind, how do you do it?”  
The DI pushed himself up to his elbow and looked down at the other man. His face had lines from the shirt he had been pressing himself into and he was barely able to keep his eyes open. Smiling Mycroft brushed his fingers over one cheek.  
“I have learned to cope and when it does get to much I spend hours in the club to sort through everything.”  
“But that is not really shutting down is it?”  
“No but I hardly can allow myself to shut down as you say.”  
Greg frowned, sighed and placed his head back on Mycroft’s chest. Listening to the steady heartbeat he drew random patterns onto the shirt clad belly. Truly he did not understand why Sherlock teased his elder brother about his weight. There was little to no softness underneath his fingertips.   
“So you just keep going and going and never take a moment just for yourself.”

Mycroft tipped his head back as far as he could. Sleeping on the settee maybe hadn’t been the best idea. His neck was stiff but even though he felt rather relaxed. The short massage Gregory had given him had done wonders.  
“I am doing so now,” he whispered more to himself than the DI.  
He felt the smile through the thin fabric of his shirt and returned to carding his fingers through the others hair. It was relaxing and truthfully he did not want to get up just yet.   
“Good because I do not want to deal with Sherlock should something happen to you.”  
“Of course not but I do believe there would not be a strong reaction should something happen to my person.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, right?” groused Greg and lifted himself up.  
Looking irritated he levelled a stern look at the younger man.  
“Sherlock would be lost without you. No matter what he says about you he does care in his own strange way.”  
Mycroft chuckled and rose too. Sitting up he tried to flatten his sleep mussed hair.  
“I am well aware detective inspector. For all his hurtful words Sherlock would not cope well and I am forever grateful that you are there for him.”  
“Not just him you know.”  
The younger blinked and looking at the rather ruffled cop sighed. Standing up he brushed down his shirt.  
“I think breakfast is in order?”

Greg crossed his arms over his chest. He was not pleased with how easily the other brushed his concern for him away. At least on the outside this seemed to be the case. Holmes was still just in his shirt as he walked towards the kitchen and this gave Greg a bit of hope. Shaking his head he picked up both wine glasses and followed.   
The kitchen like everything else was a beautiful and grand room. It was open with a small table and a sofa in front of a telly. Not one he had in his flat but a flat screen that was built into the wall. He found Mycroft at the stove cracking eggs into a pan.   
“You know how to cook?”  
Truth be told Greg had thought that a man like Mycroft Holmes had his own cook on call every time of the day. Apparently this was not the case. Or the cook was not scheduled for a time this early. The sun was barely coming up! 

“Of course! Cooking is one rather rudimentary skill that I am astonished at how few people possess.”   
“Thought you had a cook or something.”  
“I do but just for times that I have guests or no time what so ever.”  
“So I am no guest?”  
Greg grinned at Mycroft as he placed the classes next to the sink. It truly was something else to see the man like this. His shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, shirt top still unbuttoned, one side slightly untucked, everything wrinkled and barefoot. Stunned Greg focused on the feet that were bare to him. He had no idea how feet could be elegant but then everything about Mycroft was elegant somehow.   
“Coffee or tea Gregory?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit sorry for the insane slow-burn and fast everything. It's a mess. My apologies!
> 
> Alicewantsjam found a mistake and was so wonderful to point it out to me. Thank you!


	8. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now you should know the drill. 
> 
> Thank you all for the Kudos, bookmarks and comments. I cherish them all.

„Tea please. I drink enough coffee throughout the day while at work.“  
Mycroft smiled and flipped the kettle on then prepared a pot. He set two cups on the table followed by the plates.   
Greg set his head on his fist and watched the man move about. He saw scrambled eggs in the pan and a basket was already filled with two slices of toast the toaster toasting another set of two. It seemed to him as if Mycroft had everything under control so the DI didn’t even bother to offer his help. He had no clue where he would be able to find the jam or sugar for the tea.   
With a grin and sudden burst of giddiness he stood up and moved behind the younger man. Mycroft had a few inches on him but not much. One arm curled around his waist and the DI placed his head on the others shoulder. 

Mycroft leaned a bit back into him so Greg kissed the bared neck slowly. Somehow this was more than he had expected and it was so very much better. He had hoped for a more relaxed government man but what he had here was incredible. This was better than the sex they had meant to have the night before.   
“Mhh, I’m nearly done here.”  
Kissing one shirt clad shoulder Greg moved back again and sat down. He returned to watch the graceful man cook, his long fingers holding the pan, shoulders relaxed and long legs moving in precise fashion. How could one man be so graceful, so poised even while cooking in his own kitchen? 

The breakfast was simple and light but with a few cut fruit and not overly sweet jam for the toast slices made a wonderful addition. For a long while they ate in silence but it was far more relaxed than dinner the evening before.   
Greg felt a bare toe brush against his ankle startled he looked up. Mycroft was reading the newspaper his cup of tea in hand. Well if the man wanted to play coy with him Greg could play along quite fine.   
Pretending as if nothing had happened he kept on shewing on his toast the sports part was spread out in front of him. This whole affair was rather domestic. Suppressing a grin Greg stretched his legs out underneath his host’s chair. He saw Mycroft raise an eyebrow but nothing further. They kept on as if nothing had happened.

“How long do you have till you have to turn into work Gregory?”  
Greg looked up from his paper, reading about the change of players happening soon. Mycroft was still sipping his tea but had turned from his own paper.   
“It’s still a few hours. We have been up early.”  
“Mhh, my apologies for the short night.”  
“Do not worry about it Mycroft. This is in a way far better.”  
“Is it?”  
Greg smiled and saw Mycroft return the gesture. The question was not a serious one it rather was meant to keep the slight banter going. 

“What are we to do with all that time then?”  
Greg had a few ideas but he was not sure if they would be welcome. His eyes searched out those of the government man. Surprised he saw the hunger in them. Instantly he knew that his ideas would be very welcome to the other man.   
“I think we both have the same ideas.”  
Mycroft rose slowly to his full height, took the plates and cleared the table. Once he was done he came to a stand next to Greg’s chair. They gazed at one another silently, Mycroft looking down at him and Greg looking up.   
Slowly Mycroft brushed his fingertips along Greg’s cheek then settled his hand on his face thumb brushing over his cheekbone. The man bowed down and slowly dragged his lips against the lusher pair. 

While they did not have the most of time there was enough to explore each other. Greg stretched a bit to make it easier on Mycroft and tugged at his shirt to pull him a bit further into him. They kissed slowly but at some point Greg had enough. He wanted more. There was a fire burning in his stomach and he knew that only Mycroft could help him with that.   
Staying in the position they were in now was unfavourable to the both of them. Mycroft was bowed at the waist and Greg was stretching up while holding his head in a rather uncomfortable angle. Parting for a moment the younger man placed his head against the others forehead. They gazed at one another and both remembered the night before.

Standing suddenly Greg pressed himself completely against Mycroft and pressed his lips hard against the other pair. The kiss turned passionate and frantic fast. Mycroft’s hands found their place at the cop’s hips and grinded their already hard cocks against each other.   
Groaning Greg dragged his mouth away and latched onto the bit of shoulder he could reach. There certainly was a wonderful effect to that. Mycroft dragged in a shuddering breath and then moaned. The sound seemed to rip from deep within the man.  
“Gregory”, was all the man could muster to say as he bowed his head back.  
His eyes were closed and moving wildly underneath the lids. Long fingers twitched into the strong hips of the copper and he rolled his hips again. 

“God!” moaned Greg and bit down lightly.   
He knew that he would leave a bruise at the side of that long and pale neck. Skin like Mycroft’s bruised so easily and wouldn’t that just be a nice token. There just under his collar would form a proud hickey. He tried to suppress the giggle but knew that it was futile.   
“Mhh?”  
“I think I might have gone a bit far there.”  
Greg brushed his finger over the reddened skin looking up at the taller man through his eyelashes. They were both a bit flushed and breathing harder than normal. 

Mycroft leaned down again and captured his lips again in a sweet kiss.  
“I think we might need to move this somewhere else.”  
“Mhh, bed?”  
Another slow kiss and Mycroft seemed to need all his concentration to remove himself from the silver haired man. He took Greg’s hand into his and lead him out of the kitchen through the entrance hall and up the stairs.   
Greg saw a few doors but was far too focused on the man before him. Walking up the stairs behind the tall man had been a really good experience. He wanted nothing more than to see that round bottom without any clothing or maybe a pair of snuck pants. 

The bedroom was a big one with the biggest bed Greg had seen yet. Grinning at the size of that thing he let go of the warm hand and moved to sit down on it. There was a lot of fun to be had on such a grand bed. The sheets were soft and probably cost a fortune. Still grinning he dropped onto his back and stretched his fingers not even coming close to the other end of the mattress.   
A finger to his bared stomach let the grin falter and he focused on the other man. There he stood, still clad the same way, all long legs, pale skin and the love bite poking out of the opened collar.   
“You are stunning”, whispered Greg.

How could he have never seen just how good this man looked? He had realised the evening before but now? Dishevelled, shirt wrinkled a flush to his skin but what got Greg really was the look that Mycroft Holmes was giving him. There was so much in his eyes more than just hunger and lust. Something akin to yearning was there and sadness.   
“Mycroft?”


	9. Like teenagers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit smutty but not very much. 
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments and the kudos and those who bookmarked this thing. I love you!

Greg sat at the edge of the bed and stretched his hands towards the other man. He put them on his waist and slightly tugged him forward. Looking up at him he was at a loss because of the look. Something was very wrong about it and he was afraid of the reason.   
“Talk to me.”  
He hoped that they somehow could resolve the problem. Whatever was necessary he was willing to do it. They both worked well together and neither could deny the attraction that was there. It all had been rather sudden. For him even more so as he hadn’t even been aware of Mycroft but he had realised what he meant to him. 

The cop had realised that there must have been something before the date had happened and thinking back there had been raised eyebrows from Sherlock most of the times that Mycroft had visited them at a crime scene.   
Breathing out a hard breath he revisited all the times with the government man. He had been attracted to him! His eyes had always been on Mycroft when he was there, followed him around and sought him out. How could he have not realised it before? He was a DI for NSY he should have seen it.

Focusing back on the taller man he drew him in closer and leaned his head against his stomach. With his thumbs he drew slight circles into the warm skin.  
Mycroft placed his hands into his hair and dragged his fingers through it. Humming Greg smiled and realised that all hope was not lost. Whatever was bothering the other it was not going to keep him away.  
Placing a kiss against the shirt he leaned back and dragged the other with him. He saw the widening of the blue eyes before Mycroft landed on him with a grunt. Grinning he wound his arms around him and kissed his cheek. 

“Gregory!”  
The cop chuckled but did not relent his hold on the other man. He knew the only reason they were still in that position was because Mycroft was not fighting it. Mycroft surely was capable of getting away from him.  
“Stop worrying so much just relax and let it happen”, laughed Greg.  
“Didn’t we already have that discussion?”   
“I will keep on repeating it till you let go.”  
Sighing deeply Mycroft relaxed more.

Letting go was not something that Mycroft did. He never had and by now he did not even know how. Gregory was an unpredictable force that he could not get a grip on. Somehow this had always intrigued him far more than it maybe should have. He had paid a lot of attention to the DI that had helped his brother so much and out of the first simple interest in why he was so accepting of Sherlock had grown into fondness. 

Greg took Mycroft’s face into his hands and brought their lips together. The kiss was sweet and innocent at first but the second Mycroft brushed his tongue over the cop’s lips there was no holding back. They kissed with abandon tongues twisting lips brushing against one another and their hands wandered over the others body never finding a hold.   
Mycroft shoved his hands underneath the shirt Greg wore and raked his fingernails over the warm skin. Moaning the cop spread his legs further so the other could settle between them better. Lifting his hips a bit from the bed Greg ground their cocks together. Both men dragged their mouths from the others and moaned. 

Normally Mycroft tried not to simply rut around like a teenager with whomever he brought to his bed but with Gregory there was no holding back. They seemed not to be able to keep their hands from one another. He was surprised how fast this had evolved. While he had been attracted to the cop for a while now Gregory on the other hand had just realised that he was.   
In comparison to Sherlock and himself Gregory was a very sexual man less so then Dr Watson but none the less he did enjoy it very much. Not that he did not enjoy sex he just did not have it very often. 

They kissed, groped and rutted like teenagers that had no clue how to take it further. At some point the trousers where far to restricted and Greg shoved and pushed at both their trousers. Understanding what was requested Mycroft lifted his hips and helped the progress along. Finally they were able to push at least Greg’s trousers over his hips and the man groaned in relieve. They kept on fumbling until both got rid of the first set of clothing.   
Next they moved to their shirts. Frustrated with the buttons Greg eventually just tore at the fabric till the last few popped off. Mycroft frowned at his action but said nothing as they crushed their mouths back together. 

Grinning Greg flipped them over. Startled the government man stared up at the other his hands lying next to his head, hair in disarray and completely naked but for his pants. The cop looked down at the pale planes of skin underneath him. While Mycroft had dark hair on his head his chest hair was slightly ginger. He must have been ginger as a kid and darkened over the years. Not overly uncommon and to Greg’s delight the freckles had stayed on his skin.   
Bowing down he kissed the pale skin. Breathing out a shuddering breath Mycroft let his head drop to the pillow. Stretching along the soft sheets he pressed his cock to Greg’s arse.   
“Mhhh not so fast there”, whispered Greg with his lips still attached to one nipple.   
“Gregory, please stop teasing.”  
“No I am enjoying this far too much”, laughed Greg.  
Groaning more in frustration than pleasure Mycroft gripped the silver hair and dragged the cop up to mash their mouths together. 

In that very moment Mycroft’s mobile phone rang. Both men stopped what they were doing and looked at the offending object.   
“I am sorry Gregory”, was all Mycroft could say.  
He stretched and grabbed the still ringing phone. Looking at the number he closed his eyes and sighed. One look at Greg and the cop knew that the other had to take the call. Sighing he nodded and got off Mycroft but he refused to leave the bed unless the other asked.  
If they were indeed heading for something lasting they had to get used to both their jobs interfering with their lives. As long as there was nothing top secret discussed over the phone Greg hoped that he could stay in the room. 

Mycroft did not push Greg away as the cop lay down next to him. He answered the call and listened at first. It was a sad affair that for a few people he had to answer no matter the situation he was in. The head of MI6 was amongst those.   
While listening to the problem that had occurred he curled his arm around Greg’s shoulders and brushed his fingers over the still warm skin. Greg played with his chest hair and every ones in a while kissed the skin he could reach. 

Both men had hoped to finally get to it but again something prevented it. Greg was not going to complain this was nice. Just like the moment before he enjoyed what he could get. He wanted more from this, something long lasting and this right now was like the real thing. Who would have thought that a man like Mycroft Holmes was one to cuddle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update will come next Friday again.   
> This time it was a close call as I didn't have the inspiration to write.


	10. A pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another murder and Greg might just be better than Mycroft, Sherlock and the British secret service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Nikte for your lovely comments they keep me fueled to write these chapters.  
> Also thanks to the people who leave their Kudos here.
> 
> Monika was brilliant and saw my slip up. I jumped in time and totally forgot that the last two chapters happened in the morning not evening. Thank you Monika for telling me and apologies to everyone!  
> So there are some changes on this chapter now.*

Sadly they were interrupted just minutes later. Mycroft was still on his phone and now Greg was reaching for his. Sighing he answered.  
It was another murder with the same MO as the ones before. Hearts taken, everyone stripped of their clothes and bound to their beds. The youngest child was missing and Greg knew that the oldest was missing a second organ. Whatever was going on with the agent they needed to stop her and find the missing children. 

Climbing out of bed Greg looked down at Mycroft who was returning his gaze. Silently communicating it was clear to both that their evening was brought to a sudden end. The cop leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the younger man’s lips and redressed. It actually was good that they hadn’t gotten very far.  
Running everything he now knew through his head he left the bedroom with one last regretful look over his shoulder. Upon reaching the front door he stopped and scribbled a few words on a piece of paper. He just couldn’t leave without making it clear that he wanted a repeat of the evening maybe this time without interruption. 

Laying it on the kitchen table Greg left Mycroft’s house and stepped outside. In front of the gate stood a black car and the driver was already waiting for him. A small smile played on his lips. He had no idea how Mycroft had managed that but he was glad for it. Getting a cab at this time of the morning in this area would have been a struggle.   
Giving the man a whispered thank you he got in and was driven to the crime scene. 

 

Donovan was already waiting for him. She looked as grim as he was sure he looked and didn’t lose a word about the fact that the driver had opened the door for him. This case was taking any humour they had out of them. He had hoped that they would have a few days till the next murder to figure more out and make contact with Mycroft’s people again. Chances were that the agent now knew that they knew who she was. 

Looking at the victims, the precision that the woman had used to cut them open and take the organs, how neatly they were bound to their beds and how clean everything was. There would be no fingerprints and nothing else that would clue them in to who the murderer was. He only knew because Mycroft had told him and as of now they had not spoken about how they would handle this case.

At the given time he would not tell anybody about what he knew. They would keep on as before. While he wanted this case solved he had made a deal with Mycroft. They and the citizens would get closure and he would do as he was told. As he wasn’t told anything yet there was nothing he could do.  
Shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers he gave Donovan a look and left everything to her. Driving to headquarters and sat down at this desk. It would be a few hours before he knew which organ was missing from the oldest child and if there were any new clues. Chances were low and he did not have any hope for it. None the less miracles could happen. 

 

This time the teen had lost his gallbladder which meant if she just took the big organs what was left were pancreas, bladder, stomach and both lungs. Unless she was also going for the reproductive organs and the brain so it could be between five and seven more murders before she had to either stop or dig deeper and go for the not as oblivious organs.   
Mycroft’s people needed to find her because Greg knew that they couldn’t do it. She was good, avoiding any detection and if she wasn’t murdering her way through London…

 

Greg jumped up from his chair and raced towards the board on which they had pinned the murders. He took a new pin and jammed it into the spot where the last murder had happened. Stepping back from the board he looked at the map.   
A pattern! She was moving at a pattern. Grabbing his phone he punched in the numbers he had memorised. Not because he had ever used them but because if he ever needed them he needed to be fast. Mycroft had given him this number for emergencies only and he had meant Sherlock emergencies with that but right now they needed to move fast. 

Maybe with what he had just found out they would be able to find her faster. There was a chance that Mycroft knew about the pattern but none the less he needed to part with this information. How had they not seen it before and was it truly possible that MI6 did not see it at all?   
He pushed these thoughts to the side when Mycroft answered.

“Gregory I do hope this is important.”  
“Yes, your agent, she is moving in a pattern!”  
There was a moment of silence on the other side but Greg heard how something was placed down. If he didn’t know any better Mycroft had just ended his call with whomever he had been speaking when he had left.   
“A pattern?”  
“Yeah, she’s using the Central line. Every murder so far happened within zone 1 close to one of the Interchange stations along the way. She is moving from Liverpool Street and has now reached Oxford Circus. Next will be Bond Street. Can your people find possible targets with at least two children one under the age of three?”  
Again silence on the other side but Greg was sure that Mycroft was passing his findings along as he was speaking.   
“If this is true and patterns like these are never coincidence we might get her before she commits the next murder.”

Greg sat down at one of the tables close to the map still starring at the pins. Standing again he pinned a green one into Bond Street.   
“I will not congratulate you just yet Gregory but it does seem as if you have solved this case on your own even before us and my people are trained to see these patterns.”  
“So am I Mycroft.”  
“Yes my apologies but I believe you know what I meant to say.”  
“Yeah, you are miffed that I saw it and your special trained agents could not. Please do not fire anyone over this. I think it was a bit close to home for you guys.”  
A warm chuckle came over the line.  
“Even in moments like these you protect people that you do not even know. It is no wonder that Sherlock holds you in such high regards.”  
There was a pause and Greg did not dare to speak into it.   
“And so do I.”  
Blushing slightly Greg smiled at nothing.  
“Thank you. It means a lot.”

“We need to speak about how we will handle her capture.”  
“We will do it.”  
“No listen. I saw the pattern and I think my team needs to be there. I know that you would prefer to handle it yourself but please let us handle this like a normal murder. Ones we have her and tried to get her statement we will hand her over no questions asked. The public will be told some lie about what has happened to her and nobody will be any wiser.”  
“This is not how we handle things Gregory.”  
“But it is how we handle things Mycroft.”  
A sigh from the other side and Greg knew he had won. It was the same sigh that Sherlock gave when John said something to which the consulting detective had to give in to. 

“Fine but only if we discuss this further over dinner.”  
“Brilliant! When and where?  
“Tonight at 7 pm sharp. A car will pick you up.”  
“Dress code?”  
Another chuckle this one sounded rather fond.  
“Whatever you want to wear will be fine.”  
“Well if that wasn’t an invitation to dig up my old leather jacket!” laughed Greg.  
There was a shocked sound from Mycroft and Greg feared that the grin on his face would split it. Surprising Mycroft Holmes was a wonderful experience. 

“It’s a date.”  
“Yes it is. For now I have to excuse myself.”  
“Of course. I will see you later.”  
With that they ended the call and Greg phoned Donovan.

“Donovan I know you’re still at the scene but I need to talk to you about this case. Might have solved it.”  
“Yeah meet me at the café. The usual I presume?”  
“Till later.”

Looking at his phone he wrote John a short message telling him that the case might have been solved and that Sherlock should find himself something new.

Even if his night with Mycroft had been interrupted it wasn’t looking so bleak now and he had gotten a second date out of it. Hopefully he was right and they could prevent a sixth murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we are closing in to the end of this. No idea how fast it will approach but we are getting there.
> 
> *Changes are minimal and do not do anything really but set this thing right again.


	11. Change of plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill.
> 
> This chapter is a bit uneventful I am sorry but I need this interlude. My apologies. 
> 
> Thank you to all who commented, left their Kudos and read this story. You guys are wonderful.

„So what’s that about you having solved the case?“  
Greg wasn’t sure if this was what he wanted Donovan to say first thing walking into the café but he should have known it was coming. Maybe it hadn’t been a smart idea to leave her hanging like that.   
“Found a pattern in the murderer’s movement.”   
Sally’s eyes widened and she sat down heavily in the vacant chair. Greg sipped his tea waiting for her to sort everything out. He knew she would get there too. She was good and in a few years she’d make DI easily. 

When the waitress came Sally still wasn’t reacting so Greg ordered for her. They had sat in this café for longer than both would like to admit on breaks or after work. Most of the time they were discussing said work just like now. It rarely happened that two cops could sit down together without somewhat discussing their jobs. Eventually she got there and letting out a deep breath she fixated Greg with a stern look. 

“How could we have not seen this earlier?”  
“I have no idea but we are not the only ones who’ve been unable to see it.”  
“Hu?”  
“Oh… well… ah Sherlock wasn’t able to see it was he?”  
Saved was the only thing Greg could think as a grin rose on Sally’s face. She would endlessly enjoy rubbing it under Sherlock’s nose and the DI had to admit he would do it too. He also would make sure that Mycroft knew it too. 

 

They talked about the next steps they would need to take, finding out which families could possibly be targets. When it came to settling on attack plans Greg tried to steer the discussion away again. He still needed to talk to Mycroft about it and making plans now would be futile.   
Sally caught on and leaning back Greg looked at her. He knew she was trustworthy but she would be pissed at him for keeping information like that from her and the team. It wasn’t like he knew long and Mycroft was higher up the food chain. At the top truthfully. 

His phone pinged and Greg looked at the object.   
‘Tell her. Make sure she keeps quiet.’  
How the hell? Sighing he didn’t wonder further as it was just such a Holmes thing to disrespect others privacy. 

“Ugh fine stop looking at me like that”, dragging a hand through his silver speckled hair he took a big gulp of his drink.  
“It’s a woman, she’s MI6 or something and the secret service is looking for her.”  
“So they solved it.”  
“No!”, he groused, “That was actually me!”  
“Really?”  
“Fuck you Sally.”  
She grinned at him.  
“You must be damn proud boss.”  
“Yeah. Hey you’ve called me boss. It’s such a rare treat.”

Sally was rather relaxed about the whole withholding information thing as it was MI6 and nobody at the Met liked dealing with the pompous pricks. They left it at that being quiet about the knowledge they had and using it to their advantage. 

 

At 5 pm his team had been briefed and they had worked out eight different families that could be targets. Stepping out of the building he let his head drop back and groaned. Eight targets were a lot of work for them even with the help of Mycroft’s people.   
His phone pinged again and looking down he saw that it was another text from Mycroft. Usually the man did not text, he abhorred it actually but seemed so tied up that he could not call. Fear pooled in his stomach. What if Mycroft was calling their second date of? Gripping his phone tighter he looked at the message.

‘Change of plans my driver will pick you up now. Please get in.’  
Sounded like someone couldn’t actually wait to meet again or something had happened. Greg hoped that the first part was the case and not the latter.   
The black car stopped in front of him, and without waiting for the driver to get out and open the door for him, Greg got in. Inside sat Mycroft looking impeccable as always. 

“Gregory.”  
Greg smiled at the other man and leaned over to place a small kiss on his cheek.   
“So what changed? Not that I knew much to begin with.”  
“I’ve reserved us a table at the Le Gavroche.”  
Greg sputtered at that. The restaurant was one of the most expensive ones in London and getting a table there on such short notice should be impossible but he was going on a date with Mycroft Holmes. Not matter what he claimed he was powerful enough to pull something like this.   
Then he realised what he was wearing. Panic flooded him. His suit was cheap and rumpled, he hadn’t shaved that morning and he’d been at work since the early morning hours.   
“That is why I picked you up earlier.”  
“You’re going to dress me up.”

A grin slipped onto Mycroft’s lips as he looked at the other man from the corner of his eyes. He truly wanted to dress Gregory up. While the man looked good in most everything he wore his wardrobe would not be enough for Le Gavroche.   
“I’m not sure about you paying for every single thing so far.”  
Mycroft did not say anything further about it because he felt that Gregory was not putting up much of a fight. At least for now this was the case he was sure that the older man would resent being constantly paid for. 

 

They stopped and got out. Standing in front of an old London house Greg drew his brows together. This place did not look like a location where one could buy way to expensive clothing.   
The door opened and an elderly man smiled warmly at them. Manly at Mycroft who slightly bowed to the man upon reaching him. Both did not speak but seemed to be able to understand on another none the less.   
A warm hand settled on the small of Greg’s back as he was guided into the house. He had thought that being treated like this would feel awkward to him but with Mycroft it felt just right. 

In the end the elderly man turned out to be the government man’s cutter. He took the cops measurements guiding him through the progress. Getting a bespoke suit would take time and that left Greg wondering why they were here. He would need to come to a fitting, to ensure that the suit truly fit even if he guessed that the man knew his trade.   
A beautiful charcoal suit was handed to him by Mycroft after was measured to everyone’s satisfaction. The fabric was as exquisite was those that the younger man’s were made of. It glided through his fingers but still felt sturdy. He wondered if it fit his hair colour a bit more than he would like. Nobody wanted to draw attention to them greying.   
Of course the suit fitted perfect, and so did the white shirt. The fabric of both felt wonderful on his skin. Fiddling with the collar Greg stepped out again and looked at Mycroft. 

 

Mycroft knew what he was doing but seeing the result was startling. Gregory looked stunning. Standing up he moved slowly to the other man. There was just one thing missing and with a sly smile he lay the burgundy tie around the others neck. Leaning in he whispered into the slightly smaller man’s ear while he tied the tie.   
“I am not sure I want to take you out like this now. People will stare and I am rather possessive as it seems.”  
Gregory’s pupils had dilated and his pulse had sped up. Brushing his lips against the slightly stubbled cheek he drew back and regarded him.   
“Mhhh, no I have been looking forward to this.”  
Sighing Mycroft kissed Greg and stepped away. If he stayed longer this close to the other man he would not be able to take him out to dinner. 

They both knew that there was a reason for this dinner date other than going out together. Now that they knew how the woman moved and needed to act. It was imperative that they made a plan.   
Settling back into the car Mycroft handed Greg a folder. It held all the information he was able to share with the cop about agent Basalt. Said man flicked through the folder and read the information within. What he could gather was that she was an excellent agent, fulfilling her duty to perfection and never wavering. So what had happened to her that she went on a murdering spree? The files did not give any reason to why but something must have happened.   
“Why?”  
“We do not know and that is why we need to get her alive. There has to be reason and a good one too. We have brought her family into a save house that she does not know about. The risk is to high that she will go after them.”  
“You could have used them as bait.”  
“We tried but she wouldn’t take the bait. She knows that it would have been a trap and somehow does not want to go after her family. It is unusual.”

Greg could hear the worry in the other’s voice. The case seemed to be not only unsettling for them but for the people of the British secret service too and having a man like Mycroft worried was never a good sign.   
It was clear to the cop that they needed to catch this woman. Not just to stop her and bring London a bit of peace back but also to get rid of the worry that they all carried around with them. This case bothered everyone and for good reason.   
“Why does she take the organs? Why the hearts? Is there anything about her that would give reason to this?”  
Mycroft sighed and slumped a bit in his seat. Another reaction that Greg hated to see as the other always held himself so poised and straight.   
“There might be a reason for this but I can not talk about it. I am sorry.”  
“No it’s fine. At least I know that she is not completely mad and doing this randomly. Those scare me the most. They are trouble to handle and every time we pin them down at least one person get’s hurt.”  
“I assure you only the best will be there for her capture. As you want the police to do the capturing I would request that some of my people are there in uniform. Just to make sure that something like this does not happen.”

He thought about it and knew that it was the best way to go about it. Truthfully none of them were trained to subdue a agent and he did want no casualties.   
“Yeah might be a good idea. There can also be one of yours present when we question her, just to make sure.”  
A smile flitted over Mycroft’s features and Greg relaxed a bit. If making compromises was what got the other to feel better about this whole thing then he was more than willing to do it.   
“On another note anything I should remember while we are eating? Anything that I should and shouldn’t do?”  
Mycroft tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment. Greg was sure that he was running his behaviour through his head and searched for a way to put it into words. He appreciated that the elder Holmes brother was so much more aware of how much words can hurt. If he would have been anything like Sherlock he would have never considered this dating thing they were doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uneventful but longer... no idea how that happened.


	12. Get a move on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand a new intermission chapter. 
> 
> Thanks to all of you who commented!

Greg stared around the restaurant. Everything was opulent and classy but the atmosphere was still relaxed. An usher brought them to their table without either man needing to say a word. They recognised Mycroft instantly, no questions asked. It shouldn’t be as surprising to Greg but it was still a bit unsettling to see how much power the man held and how well he worked within the circles of the rich and powerful. That was essentially the man he was dating.   
Looking at him he couldn’t believe his luck. Every moment he had that he could think about the government man he did think about him. How he could have fallen this fast and deep was beyond him but he enjoyed every second he could spend with the man. 

“This is a place I’ve never seen myself in.”  
“I do hope that you are not feeling uncomfortable.”   
“No, not at all. Just, you know, it’s expensive and I do not make that much money.”  
“Mhhh, you could apply for DCI Gregory.”  
Greg stared at the other. He had thought jokingly about it but had never considered it seriously. The work he was doing now was what he enjoyed and he did not want to change that for the pure purpose of getting more money. What he had was enough.  
“No, at least for now I am happy where I am.”

Mycroft smiled at the other man and while he would like to see a bit of stress taken from Gregory’s shoulders, he was glad that the man knew where he stood in life. It also made things with Sherlock as he would lose the ability to work with him on cases as a DCI.   
“I presume everything is settled by you already.”  
Greg waved at the lag of a menu and smiled. He wanted to ensure that the other knew that he was fine with it and not in the slightest angry about it, at least today.   
“Yes and I do promise you it will be the last time.”  
“Mhhh no it’s fine. Considering this is a French restaurant I would have made a fool of myself trying to order but next time I’m choosing everything. For now I think we should get work out of the way, no?”

There was a good reason why he liked Gregory so much. The man was intelligent, brave, handsome, and knew when work became more important. With a nod he placed his tablet on the table and activated the London map, centring on the exit of Bond Street. The cop pointed out the families they suspected could be targets and Mycroft added one more to the list. Both knew that they needed to narrow it down further. Nine targets where to many and the risk that she got away too high. It would have been easier for Greg if he knew why she took the organs.   
Mycroft saw the looks Gregory was throwing him. The man needed to know why but it was classified information that he was not allowed to part with especially in such an unsecure location but it seemed that the new view he brought to this helped. Those that were on the hunt for agent Basalt had been ready to kill when they learned that Gregory had found the moving pattern. Even Anthea had looked from her phone for more than ten seconds. After he told her that he was meeting with said man she had just smiled at him with an approving look in her eyes. 

“She lost a kidney during her last mission. I can’t go further into the details as to how but it was not pleasant. We believe that the incident might have triggered this. The examinations afterwards showed no inclining to this. There had been no forewarning.”  
Mycroft, Greg had to admit, looked defeated. He seemed to truly take this whole incident personally. Of course he didn’t know the man’s true role within the government but he surely was not responsible for every single agent.   
“It was not your fault, you know.”  
“I send her on that mission.”  
Oh that was why the man blamed himself. He believed if he had sent another or none at all, all of this could have been avoided.   
“A man with your brain should know that you could not have foreseen this. You said that the examinations cleared her there might be something else that pushed her over.”  
Mycroft blinked at him in the fashion that he had learned to understand as confusion in Holmesspeak. Smiling he lightly touched the hand that was still laying on the table next to the tablet. Seeing no sign of rejection he traced his fingers over the soft skin of the other’s hands. They were elegant hands, with long fingers and warm, soft skin. He had enjoyed the way they had wandered over his body just hours before. Lifting the hand up he placed a small kiss on the knuckles all the while gazing into the bright blue eyes. 

The breath stuttered in his throat but Mycroft returned the gesture by lacing their fingers together. They still had a lot to work out but it seemed that they both rather move on from it for now. Happy to comply even if that meant that they needed to work later that night he flicked the tablet shut and placed it besides himself.   
A waiter came clearly having seen the sign of work being done. In fluent French the government man ordered a wine and sent the waiter on his way again.   
“What exactly is it actually that you do? I mean you can send agents on missions, you are driven around in an unmarked car, there is a stunning woman usually following you about, and you carry yourself with so much poise and dignity, there is more to the ‘minor government position’. Well you probably can’t tell me that, it’s not like you have to or anything. Uh, listen to me rambling on.”

Mycroft chuckled at the antics of the other. Brushing his thumb over the others hand he answered.  
“I am the go to man for everyone and everything within the British government, and more often than I would like not just for the British. In the last years I have gained somewhat of a reputation worldwide. It is far too much responsibility for one man but there is nobody else.”   
That explained a lot. Especially the tired form he had found the man in the day before. He surely had to travel a lot or at least take and make international phone calls. Greg did not envy him his job in the slightest. He at least could take a week off every once in a while. Mycroft probably couldn’t, considering how important he was.  
“But they managed before you were there.”  
“Not entirely. I might have branched out but the position I hold has always existed. Until me the people holding it hadn’t been as willing to work non-stop.”  
“Yeah and we’ve seen where that leads.”  
Mycroft simply shrugged his shoulders. 

 

They pulled through dinner with light conversation, laughter, and warm smiles. Every once in a while they brushed their fingers together. There was no shyness like the date before. They were sure with each other and now Greg was also aware of how attracted he was to the other man. With Mycroft it was easy to forget the stress work could put onto him, the horrible things he often saw, and how tired he could become after even just one day at work. He felt that it was like this not just for him but for the other too. The man looked far more relaxed than at the moment they were in the car together. Worry lines smoothed out and replaced by laughter lines.   
Eventually dessert came and they drank the last drops of wine. Standing far closer together they left and sat in the car with their legs brushing together when the car took a turn.   
Greg was still impressed with the house that Mycroft owned but felt already far more at ease there than the day before. Looking around now he saw things that were purely Mycroft Holmes. The neatly placed umbrella in its stand, the expensive coats and shoes lines up by colour and use. 

Grinning he turned around and grabbed the lapels of his suit to draw him in. Bumping together Greg pressed a hot kiss to the other’s lips. With a groan Mycroft returned the gesture and found hold on the cop’s hips. They lazily kissed in the entrance hall not minding the outside world one bit.   
“We should maybe do some work before we really are unable to think”, murmured Greg.  
Sighing Mycroft drew back and nodded. With a hand he brushed his suit down again and squared his shoulders. It was taking every ounce of self-control he had not to keep on kissing the other.   
Greg instead just grinned in victory. He felt pleased with himself at being able to make the Ice Man loose his cool this easily. Humming he hooked his finger around the others braces and followed him through the house. 

They moved up the stairs into what Greg assumed was Mycroft’s study. The room was panelled with dark wood, and the sturdy desk was filled with paperwork. He felt the other cringe at the mess. Leaning forward he brushed his lips to his neck.  
“Don’t worry my whole flat looks like that.”  
“I am not entirely sure if that reassures me very much.”  
“Hey, you’ve been away the last couple of days and now that you’ve returned I kind of sprung this whole mess on you. There simply wasn’t any time to clear up all that paperwork. I totally get it.”  
Sighing Mycroft leaned a bit back and rested his head against Greg’s. Humming the cop circled his arms around the others middle.  
“As much as I love this Mycroft, I think we should get a move on or we will never finish.”

With that the taller stood tall again but not before he brushed a kiss to the grey temple close by. Smiling he moved out of the embrace and towards the desk. There he moved a few stacks of paper to the side. The tablet found its place in the middle where both men could see it clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be action!


	13. The easy way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is a bit hectic for me (new job, birthday, friends) so I had to write this thing just today. This thing that is over 2k words long!
> 
> A lot happening here and the promised action, at least somewhat.

After spending the whole night planning the operation Greg briefed his team, called in assistance from others and held a meeting with Mycroft’s people present. None of his, but Donovan, knew about them. They all simply assumed these men belonged to one of the other teams that had been called in. While Mycroft himself was not present Anthea sat in one of the corners and listened to everything. She was in direct contact with her boss who was already in position with more of his people. 

Snipers where placed but told to wait till there was no other choice but to take the woman down. Every small team was armed to the teeth and on standby. The moment they got the intel on her moving they themselves would move out.   
Greg himself had a gun at his hip. He never felt comfortable wearing one and was glad that police officers in England did not need to carry on normal work days. Sadly he had the training to carry one and he was forced to do so on occasions like these. He had been made team leader and knew that it was Mycroft’s doing. Normally someone from the special forces lead operations like these or SIS members. Theoretically Mycroft was leading the team together with Greg. 

It was turning night already when they got the report for movement from agent Basalt. They readied the teams and just moments later Mycroft himself stood next to Greg. The copper had to take a second look because he did not recognise the other man on the first look. He was clad in the black gear of their very special forces. His people had been murmuring about these people amongst them but had not asked further after he had taken two members away from the frontline. The only thing that truly had given him away were his blue eyes. Even his hair looked different which might have been a good idea. Most of his team had seen Mycroft once or twice because of either Sherlock or work crossing over to the secret service. There had been moments when the man himself had shown up. Whatever for he had always gotten his way. Greg and many others thought that he had something on whoever was in charge at that given time. Knowing the man a bit better than most Greg was fairly sure that this was actually the case.

 

Agent Basalt was a beautiful but unremarkable woman. She might draw the eye but you soon forgot her as just a simple but attractive person. Moving through the last throngs of workers on their way home she slipped from their view more than once but the specialists that Mycroft had placed on the team were good and always found her.   
She had passed three of the picked houses and Greg was sure that the family they had picked for the one with the highest hit risk seemed to be the target. 

They had ensured that the family was gone from their home but the house still seemed active. Agents had been placed to pretend to be the absent family. They would draw her in but not directly engage. That was left to the special task forces who were ready.   
Greg had to keep a tighter rein on the other agents at some point. They were antsy and angry, things which were understandable but shocked the cop a bit. He had not thought that special agents would behave this reckless. In between being alert about Basalt, calming the agents and keeping the suspicion of the normal police at a minimum he was ready to end this day as fast as possible. There was a reason why he normally did not lead operations like these. He was not trained to deal with all of it. 

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up at Mycroft. The man hadn’t moved from his spot at his side, his eyes glued to the monitors showing the CCTV footage of Basalt. Leaning slightly into the hand Greg let out a deep breath. He was not alone in this and even though all of this was putting a strain on him he had asked for it. His hand brushed against the others hip for a short moment and Mycroft took his hand back. There was no communication between them needed to understand that they had each other’s backs right now. 

“Basalt is moving for the other house!”  
Shocked everyone stared for a moment. Basalt had changed direction and for a brief second that all of them had their eyes on the monitors they saw her looking directly at the CCTV camera. The woman knew they had made her.   
Panic surged through Greg as he turned to look at the man at his side. Mycroft had drawn his brows together and looked at the woman. She had just taken a short moment to make them aware of her knowledge but it seemed there was more going on. 

“Draw the teams back. She wants to speak privately”, said Mycroft and he made sure that his tone gave no room for discussion.   
The silver haired cop tensed but followed his order. They watched as grumbling cops, special forces, and agents left their positions. He had taken to pacing his eyes never really leaving the government man. Even Anthea had mentioned that it might not be a smart move. Basalt was unhinged, unpredictable, and most of all dangerous.   
Mycroft turned a stern look at his PA and then took over from Greg. He ordered men and woman about, gave them directions, and placed them in strategic places. There was no chance that he was going to meet with Basalt without some preparation. He knew that she would guess this from him but he would never be able to set a foot outside if he did not do it. Anthea was watching his every move he knew she would demand to be at his side, and he was unwilling to have it any other way. The only problem that would arise was Gregory. 

The police man was glaring daggers with every turn that put him directly into his line of vision. Mycroft knew that he had explained far too much to the man. Gregory would know why Basalt demanded him, and why he was so willing to go. The woman did blame him, and so did he. No matter how much better the cop had made him feel earlier he had not forgiven himself. He had pushed her and many before her to the extremes. Never before thought had an agent that he had placed gone out and killed innocent citizens. 

 

When he was ready to move out, Anthea at his side, a hand grabbed his arm, and Gregory dragged him to the side where they would not be visible.  
“I am not letting you go out there on your own.”  
“I will not be alone. Not only were you there when I placed my people around the vicinity but Anthea will be at my side.”  
“Don’t care. I’m going with you.”  
“I am not putting you in danger.”  
“But I should be fine with you putting yourself out there?”  
“Gregory I do not owe you anything least of all this ridiculous demand.”  
He instantly knew that his angered words had been wrong. Gregory drew his head back and looked at him with pure anger in his brown eyes.   
“Fine, be that way but you said that the police would arrest her and so we will. I am going to go with you to make sure you keep to your promise.”

The government man drew himself up to his full height. It was dangerous, the knowledge and understanding Gregory had over him. Holding him to his promise was a smart move. Sighing he looked at the man. He was unwilling to risk his life but he had promised hadn’t he, and there was none other on the police force he’d rather have at his side.   
“Very well, but you will need to wear what I am going to provide you.”

 

Greg stood next to Mycroft and on the man’s other side was Anthea. They all were clad in protective clothing that left next to no attack room. It was restricting but he was glad for it. He felt saver somehow.   
Agents had moved the family from their home, probably not giving the poor people any kind of explanation, and now they waited for Basalt. The woman took her time trying to make them nervous but it would not work, at least not for Mycroft and Anthea. Greg on the other hand felt restless with every second that passed without any news on the woman. The families had been placed under watchful eyes to ensure that they weren’t still targets. 

It was midnight when they got the information that Basalt had stepped into the street. While tension settled in Greg’s shoulders the other two seemed as cool and collected as always. Mycroft’s face betrayed none of his thoughts and no emotions. Anthea had her eyes glued to her phone giving off and air of disinterest. They were the Ice Man and his Ice Queen again, regarding others as little more than pawns. 

 

Up close Basalt was not as beautiful as her CCTV images suggested rather she was of average looks. Her eyes on the other hand were strikingly green. They flitted about the room seizing her surrounding up, regarded both Greg and Anthea, and settled on Mycroft.   
“Who would have thought that simple, boring me could bring out the Ice Man himself?” she said cheerfully.  
Mycroft simply lifted his eyebrow and did not answer.  
“Well, did not work you little plan did it. Want to know how I knew don’t you? I have a little bird, such a pretty little bird. Thinks he has a chance with me if he brags about his work. As if I’d go for a lowly police man.”  
Her eyes wandered over to Greg and she gave him a dirty look. She had instantly known he was with the police. He had to ask Mycroft about it later, needed to know what gave him away dressed up like this.   
“Thank you for this information,” the government man said looking at the phone Anthea held to him, “I believe Mr. Rover has been taken of the force now and will be dealt with later.”  
“Shame he was really proud you know. Little puppy wanted to impress the big guys. Always talked about some DI. That’s the one I presume. Leading my little case.”  
She moved towards him but something stopped her, eyes back on Mycroft. 

Greg wondered about these little signs they apparently had been giving each other. Something that Mycroft had done must have truly halted her. For a moment he had seen fear in her eyes.   
“There are some questions that need to be answered but first the metropolitan police would like to make an official arrest.”  
“Really? What has he on you?”  
The green eyes gave Greg a new once over but she seemed not to find what she thought she might. Frowning she looked back to Mycroft awaiting an answer.  
“We can do this the easy way, so if you please simply come with us, this whole charade can be over.”

 

The silver copper saw it in the grin the woman threw them and without thinking he moved. Everything slowed down. He saw her raising the knife, drawing her arm back, and flicking it forward letting go of the blade. They locked eyes, similar expressions of surprise on their faces. Neither had expected this outcome as the blade cut through the protective gear and into Greg’s flesh. Hissing he went for his gun but before he was even able to take the safety off Mycroft had moved around him and had taken Basalt on.   
Staring at the movements the other man went through, fighting Basalt in hand to hand combat, he wondered what Anthea was doing. Looking to his side he saw her on her knees. Throwing one last look at Mycroft he kneeled down next to Anthea. 

Her hands were curled around her stomach blood seeping through her fingers. Frantic he tried to get her attention. She looked at him shock written all over her features.  
“It wasn’t her. There is someone else here.”  
Panicked Greg looked around and sure enough in the shadows stood another figure. The woman held a gun in her trembling hands. Her eyes were wide and from her overall appearance she had not expected to hit her target. Untrained and possibly not entirely willing, surmised Greg but in the state she was in she was a danger to them all.  
“Go”, breathed Anthea.  
Nodding Greg stood and crept towards the door doing his best to stay out of the second attacker’s line of view. Coming within toughing distance he placed a gentle hand on her arm. 

“It’s over, lower the gun.”  
Frightened brown eyes looked at him and the gun clattered to the ground. For a split second he feared that it would go off but no second shot was fired.   
With gentle movements the put the woman into handcuffs and guided her into a sitting position. After he was sure that she would not move, more so because of the shock she was in than anything else, he turned back to the middle of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? What is awaiting Greg in the middle of this room? What is going to happen to Anthea and when will Greg realise that his has a knife in his flesh?


	14. Everything is fine now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Nikte as always for your wonderful comment.

There he witnessed the most amazing thing. The man that always said that he detested legwork was exchanging heavy blows with the much younger agent Basalt. She should have the upper hand but the ease in which Mycroft evaded her attacks and retaliated in precision. Every hit of his landed and Basalt was already struggling to keep up, not that she was doing so to begin with.   
Greg watched on in amazement as the younger man ducked low and then dealt a harsh blow to Basalt’s jaw. The woman’s head flicked back and she stumbled. Using her disorientation and oblivious pain Mycroft landed three fast hits on her and she crumbled down to the floor. 

The cop knew that he was starring but there was little else he could do. The woman he had handcuffed had made a small noise as she saw the other fall to the ground but she did not move. Greg was glad for it because he would not have been able to prevent her from doing anything. His eyes were fixed on Mycroft as the man straightened his suit, and brought himself up to his full height.   
Steel blue eyes were looking at the unconscious woman with something like regret but only for a brief moment before the Ice Man took over again. He turned sharply and walked over to them. His eyes flickered over Anthea. He pushed her hands away, lay her down on the floor, and incredibly fast removed his jacket just to press it onto the wound. 

His eyes flicked to Greg and widened. With a gasp he dislodged one hand from Anthea’s stomach to brush it against Greg’s upper arm. Following the movement Greg saw the blade still stuck in him.   
He did not feel the pain but being aware of it now he knew what was to come. The burning, the aching, and most of all the pure pain a stab wound left behind.   
Greg looked at Mycroft and gave him a slight smile.  
“I am fine, Anthea is far more important right now.”  
There was a flicker in Mycroft’s eyes but he focused back on Anthea. She was trying to smile at them but it was clear that even a woman as controlled as she couldn’t do so considering the pain she had to be in. 

 

Just a few moments later there were steps on the stairs. Both men tensed but did not move from Anthea’s side. Into the room came two of Mycroft’s men. They looked around it, settling shortly on the felled agent, the second woman, and finally on the wounded Anthea. Both men rushed closer.  
“Sir, please step back to let us take over from here.”  
They did not touch Mycroft, just hovered close to him. Greg watched the way they behaved. Somehow they needed their boss’s approval to treat their wounded colleague. But Mycroft did not move he stayed where he was pressing on to the wound. The agents twitched slightly but still did not dare to move further. 

Greg slightly brushed Mycroft’s arm and tugged the shirt. Blinking the younger man looked at him, and then moved. They stood up to make space for the two others. Efficiently they tended to Anthea. One pressed onto the wound while talking to the woman and the other called in medical back up.   
“She will be fine”, murmured Greg.  
Mycroft was pale, and he did not react but for a slight movement. Greg smiled sadly at him and with his uninjured arm he tugged him closer. Letting out a stuttering breath Mycroft leaned into the older man eyes still fixed onto his PA.

Anthea was driven off to some sort of secure and secret facility. Greg slowly had felt the blade but did not dare to take it out. He knew how dangerous it was, and how much blood he might lose if the blade came out. Leaning heavily onto Mycroft they were placed into a car together and followed after the government man’s PA.   
While Greg sat in a small room being treated by an unremarkable doctor Mycroft was waiting for the both of them. The cop knew that the other would blame himself for everything that had happened. Basalt did apparently, and in the progress of obtaining her both Anthea and Greg had gotten hurt. Greg knew that it was not the others fault. They both had demanded to go with him, well he had, and nobody had to ask for Anthea it was mandatory that she was there were Mycroft was. For the most part, Greg grinned at that thought, because neither of them would have wanted her with them when they had been on their dates or had gone even further. 

Eventually he was cleared, his shoulder patched up, and his arm in a sling. He would not be able to work any new cases for the near future but that would give him time to work on some paperwork and maybe drag up a few old cases he had wanted to look over.   
Settling next to Mycroft he took the man’s hand into his linking their finger together. Sighing he leaned his head onto his shoulder. Sitting together they waited but to Greg’s relieve not for very long. A doctor came up to them, a slight smile on his lips.  
“I believe you would like to know that Ms Adder has pulled through Mr Holmes. She is in good condition, and as always will return to full health with the necessary rest and care.”  
“See everything is fine now”, whispered Greg his head still on the other’s shoulder. 

 

“I should head home,” murmured Greg eventually.  
He was tired, and a bit hungry. Once home he planned to order food, and eat it in front of the telly. With his arm like it was he would spend the next two days at home, but after that he was meant to return to work. He wanted to make the most out of these two relaxing days where he did not need to run about after murderers or Sherlock.  
Mycroft held onto his hand tighter but he still refused to look at him. Frowning Greg tugged at their interlaced hands. When he still was not able to obtain the others full attention he huffed and stood up. If Mycroft wanted to be this way he could but not while he was this tired and worn out.

“Please don’t.”  
Greg looked at the other man. Trying to take his hand out of the tight grip had gotten him a response. It was a quiet one, one that spoke volumes about how lost Mycroft actually felt.  
Sighing the cop leant down and placed a lingering kiss on top of the dark, thinning hair.  
“Listen, I do need some sleep, and I am really getting hungry.”  
Lost, fearful blue eyes looked up at him, and Greg did not believe is own eyes. Mycroft was throwing him a puppy look. Grinding his teeth together the older man realised what an effect this look had on him.  
“Let’s leave together. Anthea is fine, you’ve seen her. She is in good hands, and you know she will be angry if you do not take care of yourself.”  
Tugging he brought Mycroft into a standing position. Smiling up at the man he placed a short kiss on his cheek and guided him out of the hospital. 

 

Greg knew that he would have his hands full with making sure that Mycroft understood that neither of them blamed him, that they had gone into danger with him willingly and knowing what might happen. There also must be something else at play because he was sure that something like this was not unusual. Assured of this by the doctor telling them that Anthea would be fine as always, the copper just knew that there was another reason for why Mycroft appeared this lost and scared.   
Never letting go of each other’s hand they climbed into the waiting car and drove to Mycroft’s home. There Greg ordered them both food even though he was sure that the other man would not eat his but it was worth a try. He would do his best to bring Mycroft out of his mood because he had come to deeply care for the aloof man, and seeing him like this felt wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that I would not be able to update today but alas I upset my stomach bad enough to not be able to go to work and now had the time to finish the chapter.
> 
> I am not as happy with it as I would have liked but... yeah.


	15. Don't stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut so please be warned. For this I changed the rating. I am not sure if the smut is heavy enough for an E rating but better save than sorry.   
> If you want to read it without, tell me and I tell you to which point you can read without worrying. 
> 
> Also it was my first time writing smut, so be gentle with me.

After he had eaten and Mycroft had pushed his food around on his plate, the cop had dragged the taller man into the ensuite of the master bedroom. There he let in a bath, dropped a big load of bubble foam into the water, and took out the biggest and fluffiest towels he could find. Without saying a word he started to undress the other man kissing along his neck. Once he opened his shirt he placed open mouthed kisses on the pale skin that was bared to his eyes.   
Mycroft let it all happen the only thing that clued Greg in that the man was aware of what was happening around him was the slight intake of breath every once in a while when his lips brushed over an especially sensitive spot. 

When the tub was full Greg guided Mycroft into the water and settled in behind him. He was glad that the tub was as big as it was because otherwise their position would have been awkward.   
Mycroft’s long legs were stretched out to their full length while Greg’s were bent slightly. He turned his head slightly and placed a loving kiss against the warm hair. Sighing Mycroft leaned back against his shoulder and closed his eyes.

It should have been awkward between them, being in the tub like this. They had just spent two nights together, two dates in total but everything about them had happened at a different pace. While Mycroft still was rather out of it he did relax into Greg’s body completely. The older man carded his fingers though his hair and every other second or so he kissed him on the head. They did not speak to each other; instead they basked in each other’s presence. 

After they both had soaked in the water long enough Greg washed them both down and bundled the other in one of the big towels. With a sigh he tugged at Mycroft and pulled him into a hug. Pressing his head closer to the other’s he held on tight.   
“I am sorry”, whispered Mycroft eventually.   
He moved his hands and settled one against his hip the other against his shoulder. Greg knew that the one on his shoulder was meant to his stab wound. It might not have been a good idea to move his arm so much but needs must and in this moment Mycroft was far more important to him. The pain medication was helping too. 

Taking the younger man’s face into his hands he looked into the blue eyes.  
“There is nothing you have to be sorry about. You did not push that agent into insanity, you did not shoot Anthea or stab me. What you did was prevent more people from getting harmed. If you hadn’t taken her down she would have taken me and Anthea out.”  
Grinning he placed a kiss on the thin lips.  
“Also I’ve rarely seen anything as hot as you fighting that woman. Who would have thought that Mycroft Holmes was such a brilliant fighter?”  
Mycroft made a noise that Greg interpreted as disbelieve but he did not retreat from the hold the older had on him.   
Smiling again Greg leaned in and placed another kiss on his lips. Maybe getting through to the elder Holmes brother wouldn’t be as hard as he had expected. Already the man was relaxed and his eyes didn’t look as sad anymore. The guilt was slowly leaving him and for that Greg was glad. There was nothing he had to feel guilty about but somehow he did.

“I do not understand how you can not blame me. Why both you and Anthea insist that I am not guilty to everything that has happened.”  
“Because you aren’t to blame. You tried to keep me away but I demanded to be there, so that is on me. Anthea is a trained agent I am sure of it so truthfully she should have seen that second woman. Really how did we miss her? None the less, none of this is your fault. You are a good man, brilliant even, and you care so much for others. What I do not understand is why you believe that everything is your fault?”  
Mycroft blinked that dumbfounded blink he did when he did not understand something and needed a moment to catch up. After just a few seconds he catched up and a frown marred the pale face.  
“Everything had been my fault so far. Our parents upset, Sherlock’s drug habit, all of it.”   
“Hold on a second! How can Sherlock’s drug habit be your fault?”  
“There are some things in our past that I can’t part with but I did something that directly resulted in his habit.”  
“That’s bullshit! Sherlock is a genius he would have known what he was doing. Like he always says he does drugs because he is bored that is the only reason he is an addict. Not because you did something. Things happen, sometimes they are the doing of someone else but not Sherlock being an idiot. That is on him!”

Greg breathed harshly, and he was surprised at himself. He had not expected to explode like this but it hurt him to see the other man blaming himself like this. In that moment he realised just how much he truly cared about Mycroft. This wasn’t mere attraction anymore it was more. There were feelings involved, and they were deep already. Blinking he looked at his feet while his hands rested heavily on the other’s shoulders where they had wandered during their exchange. 

Mycroft took a shuddering breath and closed the distance between them. He slammed their lips together. With a groan they came closer together. Greg grunted for a moment as his shoulder slammed rather harshly against Mycroft’s. He felt the taller man reeling back but he held onto the other to keep him where he was.  
“Its fine, love”, he murmured against his lips.   
In that moment he realised what he had said. Frightened by the prospect of it he took his lips off Mycroft’s. His eyes were wide and he felt panic roll in his stomach. How could this happen this fast. Just a few days back and he hadn’t even though of the other man like this! Now he was actually falling for the man. Not step by step but hard and fast. 

They gazed at each other for a long time. Eventually Mycroft leaned in and placed a long and warm kiss onto the other’s lips. He moved into Greg again but his movement dislodged the towel and it dropped to the floor. Not caring one bid Mycroft pressed himself, naked as he was, to Greg and with the hand that was not cradling the other’s face he untugged Greg’s towel too.   
A breath shuddered between them and in a flurry of movement they were pressed together again. Warm naked skin rubbed against equally warm skin, and both men moaned into each other’s mouths. 

“Ngh, Mycroft”, gasped Greg, “bed now, please.”  
With a hum that reverberated through the cop the taller moved them both into the bedroom. A slight push and Greg dropped onto the bed with a huff. Not waiting Mycroft climbed onto the bed and crawled over the other man. He bowed his head down and kissed the already raw lips.   
Moaning Greg flung his arms up and over the pale shoulders. He pressed his fingers into the freckled skin and felt his toes curl at the hunger that the younger man put into the kiss. Within seconds every fiber of his being was on fire and he lifted his hips to grind them into Mycroft. The kisses became more and more sloppy while they both grinded against each other. It was uncoordinated and all over the place but both of them could not will themselves to find a rhythm.   
Mycroft wrapped his long fingers around both their cocks and pulled slightly. Greg threw his head back and let go of a broken moan. He had flung his arms wide on the bed, gripping the bedsheet. The younger man looked at him, watching the display of complete abandon. His pupils were blown wide and his skin was flushed. 

Greg gasped and started to roll his hips into the tight circle of Mycroft’s hand. He tried to open his eyes but the pleasure was too much for him. Mycroft’s fingers had always felt good on his skin but wrapped around both their cocks was something else. Moaning he dropped his legs wider and dropped his arm over his eyes.   
“Myyyy…”, he breathed out.

Mycroft bowed down and brushed his lips against Greg’s neck.  
“Yes?”  
He grinned into the warm skin enjoying how unravelled the man was underneath him. Every twitch, every moan, and every single stuttering breath was taken in by him.   
“Please”, was all Greg could press out between clenched teeth.  
Chuckling the government man just nibbled on the skin and held onto their cocks. He wanted to go on but there was something thrilling in letting the man beg.   
Greg shuddered and dragged in a few harsh breaths. Try as he might it was nearly impossible for him to regain the strength to answer. He tried to get a grasp on the other man but he barely was able to move his arm.  
“Keep… ngh… going.”  
“What was that?”  
“Mycroft please, don’t stop!”

Biting into the flesh that joined his shoulder and neck together Mycroft gripped their cocks tighter and tugged harshly. He shuddered but it was nothing to the whimpers, the shuddering, and twitching that was happening to Gregory. The man had grabbed hold on the arm that was not on their cocks, and Mycroft feared that he would develop bruises where the fingers pressed into his skin.   
“Yes!” hissed the cop and flung his head back again.

The pleasure build between them, and soon even Mycroft was struggling to keep the moans in. He never had let himself fully enjoy pleasure and he revelled in how much the other man was willing to let go. There seemed nothing holding him back he had given himself completely into his hands.   
A warm hand touched his cheek, and Mycroft blinked and focused back on the other.  
“Stop thinking and let go.”  
He remembered their previous discussion of this and with a sigh buried his face into the sweaty neck. Taking a deep breath he locked the intoxicating smell of the other man in his memory because he had rarely smelled anything as good.   
The hand that had been on his cheek before brushed over his back and drew warming circles there. With another sigh Mycroft let go. Kissing what skin he could easily reach he returned to jerking them both off with vigour. 

When Gregory returned to trusting into his hand he did let go of a quiet moan. It cracked in his throat and rippled slowly through his body.   
The hand on his back gripped tighter and the older man trust harder. They both moaned and Mycroft could do nothing else but slam their mouths together. He drank up every little moan and whimper, and was glad that Gregory was doing the same for him. The kisses were sloppy, and a sliver of salvia hung between them. Both men did not care they were lost in the pleasure. It did not take much longer when the cop’s movements became uneven.  
“Mhhh My… so close.”  
“Good, come for me Gregory.” 

Greg ripped his eyes open and moaned one long, broken moan that wrecked his whole body before he came. The orgasm had coiled in his stomach for a long time but hearing the man say his name as he had his voice rough and strained was the last bit he needed. 

Mycroft watched ensnared in the open display before him. Watching Gregory in his abandon was something else. He worked the last bits of his orgasm out of the man till he moaned because his cock was over sensitive. Slight twitches still rippled through the man and he was dragging in harsh breaths. He sounded as if he was struggling to fill his lungs. The government man bowed down again and brushed his lips over the heaving chest.

Stretching Greg blinked up at the man above him. Mycroft’s eyes were on him and they were shining in a strange light. Smiling at the man he brushed his lip hand from the still hard cock. His smile turned into a filthy grin as he simply held onto the heavy cock. It was already angrily dark and pre-come gathered at the tip. Greg used the fluid to ease his hand over the heated flesh. His touches were light as he wanted to make the man above him suffer for a bit longer.  
He watched as he threw his head back, the pale skin flushed pink, and his thighs placed wide over his own. Mycroft Holmes was a sight to behold as he stretched his long body like this. A warm feeling settled in Greg’s belly as he watched on.  
“Gregory, please stop teasing.”

Grinning in earnest now Greg picked up the pace and made sure to bring the brilliant man closer to the edge. When he saw that he had him there he twisted his hand slightly which was the younger man’s undoing.   
“Gregory!” whispered Mycroft as he came.  
His back bowed back further, his throat bared, and both hands tugging at his own hair. Greg stared in open wonder at the man. Who would have believed that this man could present such a pornographic view? He hadn’t thought it possible but he was glad to be a witness to it. After he had pulled the last pulses from the man he gathered him in his arms as the man had slumped forward.

 

Now they lay together brushing each other’s skin slightly but with no urge. Both placed open mouthed kisses on skin they could reach. They basked in the hormones that had flooded them, relaxing in the comfort of one another’s arms.


	16. Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will hate me for it. I'm a bit sorry but somehow not enough.
> 
> Thanks to Monika, and of course Nikte.

Greg stared through the one way mirror directly into the eyes of agent Basalt. The woman did not know who was on the other side but somehow she was able to hold his gaze. In this regard she was remarkable. Not so much in her caring for her partner and children. She had outright laughed at them when they asked about them, had called her wife a fool for trying to help her, blamed her for getting caught in the end. Still the woman blamed Mycroft for what had happened to her.  
The cop had listened to her tirade while standing next to the man. He had seen the signs in him and concluded as Sherlock liked to say that Mycroft took her words for the truth. It seemed that all his efforts were not enough to convince the man otherwise. Anger had bubbled up within him at her words because he could see that she knew the truth. This woman knew that she was simply crazy and it had nothing to do with one Mycroft Holmes.

In the end they got nothing out of her and she was handed over to the secret service. Sighing Greg brushed his hand through his hair and looked at the elder Holmes brother. The lines were tense and he wanted nothing more but drag him into his arms. Of course he didn’t do it because there were other people with them, and he did not know how open the other man wanted to be with what they had. Hell he did not even know what it was that they had.   
For a moment their eyes met but he couldn’t hold the gaze for long. There was so much in the pale blue eyes that spoke of pain and suffering. He wished that he would have been able to give the man some form of comfort in this very moment. 

Sadly that was not possible and Mycroft walked with his people out of the room. They had to take care of agent Basalt and this was in this instant more important. She had to be locked away and secured. He did not know how the secret service handled rouge agents and some part of him hoped that they would not be too hard on her. Sure she had killed but she was still a person underneath all this insanity.   
Sighing he left too and sat down to finish some paperwork. It was no use to wonder about these things, hopefully he was able to see Mycroft soon but there was always a chance that it would be over. Suppressing these thoughts he focused on his work.

 

It was two days after they obtained the rouge agent that Greg saw Mycroft Holmes next. He came to Backerstreet to pick up John so they could go to the pub. Somehow he never asked why he always picked him up there instead of his own home but these things were better left alone. He knew that something was going on and that it did involve Mary but he did not dare ask.   
There he stood dressed up in one of his finest suits, a charcoal thing of beauty, frowning at a pouting Sherlock. Both men were engaged in a silent battle of wills and did not acknowledge his entrance. John on the other hand did.

“Let’s get out of here!”  
Blinking at the shorter man Greg inclined his head towards the brothers. Sighing John simply shook his head and grabbed his jacket. Shrugging the cop followed his friend out of the flat. He would eventually get down to what had gotten into the brothers. John was more willing to talk about these things when he had a few pints in him to ease his tongue.

Arriving at their favourite pub they settled into a corner and happily sipped their pints. The last case they worked together was discussed.   
“So what happened to this serial killer? I’ve read that you captured her and she was brought in for questioning.”  
“Yeah we got her. Well rather Mycroft did because I was busy taking the wife down and taking care of Anthea. The wife shot her.”  
John’s eyes widened in surprise at that.  
“Why was Mycroft there?”  
“One of his. She wanted to take revenge on him or something. More something because that one was bat shit crazy.”  
“No kidding.”  
“Not just the murdering, she dragged her partner into it, called her weak afterwards, and tried to lay blame on Holmes the elder. Ridiculous because she’d been an agent and knew what might happen to her. Secret service took her after we didn’t get far with the interrogation. Kind of glad that she is out of the picture.”

John lifted and eyebrow at him. The man definitively spend too much time with Sherlock because he too deduced people now. Looked beyond the oblivious and searched for the true meaning behind everything. It was getting a bit annoying because the reason they had bonded so well was because in the direct circle of one Sherlock Holmes they were the most normal.   
“What’s going on with you and Mycroft? I mean you looked all kinds of things when you saw him just now, and really he took you with him to face that agent? Also he let the police take her in first? That must be a first because I’m pretty sure that the secret service usually does not care of the public view and all that.”

Sighing Greg leaned back in his seat and gazed into his pint as if it held all the answers. What did he say to John? The man wasn’t the biggest fan of Mycroft, and really what was there to tell? They had gone out a few times, spend the nights together, and had sex once? Somehow he had fallen for the younger man in just a few days and had actually thought that there was something real between them. Considering that he had been approached and how Mycroft had acted around him it had seemed real at least. That Mycroft had not shown hide or hair in the last two days but did carry on as usual painted a different picture though. 

“Earth to Greg, you still in there?”  
Blinking the cop focused on his friend and sighed again.   
“No idea really. I thought there was something going on but apparently not. Seems like I was just a means to an end. Stupid of me really.”  
“Hell no! You did not fall for that prick?”  
John was becoming really good at this.  
“Yeah.”  
“Bloody hell.”  
“You tell me.”

They both looked at each other, and without warning Greg burst out into loud laughter. A few other guests looked their way but he couldn’t help it. The whole situation he had gotten himself into with the elder brother was ridiculous. Who was stupid enough to fall for a man that preached ‘Caring is not an advantage’? He apparently because that was what he had done.   
“I’ll get over it soon enough. It’s not like there was much. A few dinner dates and we had sex once.”  
John sputtered at that and stared at the cop. His look clearly said that he believed the older man to be insane.   
Sighing Greg grinned at John ready to dish out the next juicy detail that the other surely would not like to know about.  
“Let me guess by that look, it was at least good?”  
His grin broadened.   
“Yeah. Toe curling good. God you have to promise me not to tell Sherlock. He will crawl up the walls and what not.”  
Laughing John nodded and they dropped the subject. Somehow he was glad that he had told somebody about it. It made it easier to see it for what it was an insane adventure that he should probably be glad about now that it was over. Nothing good would have come from dating Mycroft Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am considering writing a follow up on this but I do not know if that is wanted. Truth be told the lack of comments is a bit disheartening.

**Author's Note:**

> Changed the description as the story took a turn that I didn't want it to take before. Sorry about that.


End file.
